Seven Minutes in Heaven
by Fanfic Sampah Kepunyaan Robin
Summary: Gue nggak homo, tapi kenapa semua orang jadi ngegosipin yang nggak-nggak tentang gue? Oke, ini semua gara-gara Uchiha. Sampai kapanpun gue nggak akan maafin dia kecuali gue dimasukin ke lemari bareng dia? SASUNARU! YAOI! Chapter 2: update
1. Chapter 1

"Gimana menurut loe? Baju yang gue pake bagus nggak, Nar?" Konan muterin badannya di depan Naruto, tapi yang diminta ngasih nilai cuman asik mindahin chanel tv. "Nar, loe denger nggak sih?" tanya Konan, kesel. Tetangga sekaligus teman kecilnya ini memang paling cuek kalau udah diminta bantuan.

"Hm," gumam Naruto, nggak pake ngelirik sedikit pun ke arah Konan.

Konan akhirnya nyerah supaya dapat tanggapan dari Naruto. Cepat-cepat doi ngelepasin sepatu hak tinggi _silver-nya_ yang sejak tiga puluh menit lalu dipake jalan-jalan di dalam kamar Naruto. Bibir Konan mengerut, kesal. Doi naikin gaunnya supaya mudah jalan. Konan duduk di atas kasur Naruto dan mandangin Naruto beberapa detik sebelum ngehela nafas. Ha-ah, dulu sifat Naruto nggak gini-gini amat. Doi ini dulu orang baik dan paling hangat yang pernah Konan kenal. Naruto itu suka ngebantu orang-orang di sekelilingnya, dan nggak pernah nyuekin orang yang minta bantuan sama dia—apalagi cewek. Tapi gara-gara suatu 'kecelakaan' sifat Naruto berubah drastis. Naruto yang tadinya hangat berubah jadi dingin banget, dan nyaris nggak pernah ketawa, ya… walau ada hal lucu banget di depannya.

**Flashback**

Waktu itu, Naruto masih kelas dua SMA. Doi dikenal sebagai anak paling pinter di kelasnya kalau _rival_ abadinya alias Uchiha Sasuke nggak sekelas sama Naruto. Cewek-cewek pada naksir sama Naruto karena wajahnya yang cakep, sikapnya yang baek, terus lagi duitnya yang tebel. Siapapun ceweknya bisa Naruto jadiin pacar, tapi Naruto nggak pernah mau manfaatin kelebihannya buat macarin dan nyakitin cewek gayanya terkesan nakal (rambut pirang acak-acakan, baju seragam nggak dikancingin jadi cuman keliatan kaos doang) Naruto itu penyayang wanita. Naruto suka bilang sama Konan 'setiap cowok yang nyakitin cewek sama aja kayak cowok yang lahir dari batu. Harusnya sebelum cowok nyakitin cewek, dia inget ibunya itu cewek juga!' Nah, itu yang buat Konan kagum sama Naruto. Doi buktiin omongannya itu, dan selalu ngebela cewek-cewek yang ketindas sama cowok-cowok jahat, termasuk ngebela kucing yang lagi dikejar-kejar pejantannya?

Sifat Naruto yang baik banget itu, nggak pernah maksa nerima cewek kalau dia nggak suka, dan suka nolak cewek dengan alasan cewek itu masih bisa nyari yang lebih baik dari dia malah nimbulin pertanyaan baru di pikiran Naruto itu normal nggak sih? Kenapa doi nggak ngelirik Hinata yang terkenal sebagai salah satu cewek tercantik di sekolah, dan _ngefans_ banget sama Naruto? Semua mulai ngeraguin orientasi Naruto sebagai orang _straight_. Sampai-sampai ada _group_ cowok yang takut kalau Naruto deket-deket mereka. Well, orang-orang di dalam _group _itu mikir siapa tahu Naruto punya orientasi menyimpang dan nanti mereka ketularan, 'kan?

Berasal dari kabar nggak jelas, entah darimana dan dari siapa gosip nggak enak itu datang, tiba-tiba dalam waktu beberapa bulan nama Naruto yang suka diagung-agungin cewek jadi nama yang paling ditakutin cowok. Orang-orang yang berjenis kelamin sama kayak Naruto hampir semuanya ngejaga jarak sama Naruto, dan cuman Nagato aja—teman baek Naruto—yang mau berteman sama Naruto. Nah, Nagato juga ikut dijauhin sama anak-anak soalnya, menurut _gosip_ juga doi itu _mahoan_ Naruto dan suka ngelakuin nggak-nggak di WC sekolah bareng Naruto. Tapi, itu menurut gosip, loh! Bukan kenyataan, , padahal aslinya gimana caranya mereka ngelakuin hal aneh di sekolah, kalau tiap saatnya guru suka manggil Naruto buat ngecek data kesiswaan? Tapi namanya tukang gosip memang paling suka hal-hal yang heboh, walau itu belum tentu bener! Guru yang nyuruh Naruto juga malah kemakan gosip nggak jelas itu. Dasar bego!

Gosip itu makin ngembang sewaktu anak-anak cewek mulai kepengaruh sama kata-kata cowok di sekolah Naruto. Beberapa cewek yang ditolak Naruto ada yang dendam, dan milih buat mikir Naruto nolak mereka bukan karena dianya yang nggak layak disukai Naruto, tapi Naruto nya aja yang punya orientasi menyimpang. Nah, dari situ Naruto semakin dijauhin, bahkan sama cewek sekalipun. Sekarang Naruto lebih sering di kelas sendiri atau bareng Konan, Nagato dibandingin ditarik orang-orang buat diajak ngobrol. Sedikitnya Naruto ngerasain sakit hati difitnah sama temen-temennya, apalagi sama orang-orang yang pernah dia tolong. Apalagi waktu Naruto dipanggil ke ruang guru cuman buat ditanya masalah _sexuality-nya_ dan kebenaran gosip itu—makin dongkol aja Naruto! Cuman mau gimana lagi? Naruto nggak mungkin bisa ngehentiin pemikiran orang ngenain dirinya.

Naruto berusaha bersikap biasa, dan sabar ngatasin sifat temannya makin menjadi. Mereka terus ngeduga-duga kalau Naruto suka cowok tanpa pernah bisa ngebuktiin kebeneran omongan mereka. Puncak kesabaran Naruto sama gosip yang beredar akhirnya datang di pertengahan musim panas. Sasuke yang biasanya nggak pernah ngomong sama Naruto tiba-tiba datang ke meja Naruto sambil senyum miring. Kedua tangan Sasuke masuk ke dalam saku celana, sewaktu berdiri di hadapan Naruto dengan tingkah _arrogant-nya. _Suara baritonnya masih bisa terniang di pikiran Naruto kalau Naruto ditanya ngenain kejadian itu.

"Loe homo, ya?" tiba-tiba Sasuke nanya gitu sama Naruto. Orang yang ada di sekitar Sasuke aja sampai mikir kalau Sasuke itu kayak nggak pernah di sekolahin mulutnya.

Naruto yang lagi baca buku natap Sasuke. "Maksud?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya. Loe homo," senyum Sasuke lebar sempurna.

Naruto nutup buku yang lagi dibacanya. "Mau gue homo atau nggak itu bukan urusan loe!" Naruto berdiri dari atas kursi, nggak salah doi sebel sama Sasuke. Pemuda Uchiha itu memang nggak pernah mikir kalau ngomong. Sikapnya seenaknya, mentang-mentang dia orang paling kaya, ganteng, dan pinter di sekolah ini. Jadinya nggak ada orang yang berani macam-macam sama Sasuke, soalnya doi berasal dari keluarga terpandang di negara ini.

"Tenang, dong!" jawab Sasuke. "Gue, 'kan, cuman bilang ayo homo bareng-bareng," Sasuke natap Naruto dengan senyum main-mainnya, dan kilatan nakal dari matanya yang buat Naruto eneg, tapi sebagian cewek di kelas itu klepek-klepek.

"SIAL LO, SASUKE!" teriak anak-anak, langsung heboh. "Hahahahaha," seluruh kelas ngetawain Naruto.

"Gila loe, Uchiha!" teriak salah satu anak dari kelas itu.

"Baek banget loe mau nemenin orang homo, pfffttt…," timbal yang lainnya.

Akhirnya, Naruto jadi lelucon sekelas gara-gara omongan Sasuke yang nggak enak didenger. Semua orang percaya kalau Naruto bisa homo, tapi nggak ada yang percaya kalau Sasuke juga bisa jadi homo karena Sasuke suka gonta-ganti pacar yang tentu aja pacarnya itu semua cewek aduhai bahenol gila.

Sasuke natap selintas orang-orang yang ngomong sama doi sebelum natap Naruto lagi. "Gimana tawaran gue? Loe, suka?" tanya Sasuke, nggak peduli kalau dia udah jadi bahan tontonan sekelas. "Bukannya harusnya loe suka karena punya temen?" nada suara Sasuke kedengeran mencemooh di telinga Naruto.

Suara tawa di kelas makin kedengeran keras. Semua orang ngerasa sikap Sasuke yang mainin Naruto ini lucu, padahal itu ngebuat Naruto sakit hati banget. Naruto yang nggak ngelakuin apa-apa dibilang homo sama siapapun nggak peduli, toh itu cuman gosip doang! Aslinya, dia masih suka lihat tabloid yang nampilin cewek-cewek berdada gede, Kok. Dia masih suka sama cewek, cuman orang-orang di sini aja yang pada iri sama dia, dan buat gosip nggak-nggak. Sekarang, ditambah lagi sama Sasuke yang tiba-tiba ngomong nggak jelas sama dia, kayak ngecemooh banget. Anak-anak pasti makin ngejadi ngejek dia.

Naruto bangkit dari atas kursi sambil ngegebrak meja. Buku yang dia pinjam dari perpustakaan, dia lempar ke atas lantai, "Loe jadi orang mikir dong! Hinaan loe keterlaluan, brengsek!" teriak Naruto. Wajahnya merah padam, marah banget. Tapi yang dimarahin cuman natap Naruto pake ekspresi datar khas para Uchiha.

"Ngehina? Gue ngehina apa?" tanya Sasuke, datar. "Loe, kan, kenyataannya memang homo, sama Nagato lagi?"Sasuke ngedengus. "Masa sama gue yang jauh lebih baek dari Nagato, loe nggak mau?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto ngelihat Nagato yang diem aja cuman muterin kedua bola matanya.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA…," laki-laki di kelas ketawa makin ngejadi, sampai ada yang gebrak-gebrak meja karena sakit perut. Cewek-cewek mulai kasian sama Naruto, buat mereka ini udah nggak lucu lagi. Naruto suka bantu orang-orang, nggak ada alasan buat mereka _ngebully_ Naruto. Apalagi gosip yang beredar itu nggak jelas kebenerannya.

Naruto natap orang-orang yang ngetawain dirinya. "Gue. Benci. Kalian. Semua," mata Naruto nyalang, nggak bercanda. Seluruh kelas langsung bungkem sewaktu Naruto nendang meja dan keluar kelas. Akhirnya, semenjak itu sikap Naruto berubah drastis. Doi paling benci kalau ada yang deket-deket sama dia. Apalagi orangnya kayak Sasuke.

**End Flashback**

"Woi, Konan!" teriak Naruto, nyadarin Konan yang lagi asik ngelamun. "Loe pulang sana. Gue mau tidur siang dulu," Naruto udah matiin tv. Doi langsung rebahan di atas kasur, dan narik selimut.

"Loe jangan lupa malam ini ada acara di rumah Sakura," Konan ngeyakinin diri kalau Naruto bakal nganter Konan ke acara alumnian sekolah, sekaligus valentine di rumah Sakura. "Sai kan mau nembak Sakura malam ini," lanjut Konan.

"Males," jawab Naruto, cuek.

"Naruto!" bentak Konan. "Loe, kan, udah janji!"

"…," Naruto diem aja.

"Gue sama Nagato bakal jemput loe!"Konan berdiri dari atas kasur, terus keluar dari kamar Naruto. Suka nggak suka Naruto harus datang, soalnya nggak mungkin Naruto sembunyi terus dari masalah lima tahun lalu itu. "Awa loe kalau nggak datang!" ancam Konan sebelum nutup pintu kamar Naruto.

Sewaktu Konan udah pergi dari kamar, Naruto ngerubah posisinya jadi duduk. Doi ngacak-acak rambutnya."SIAL!" teriaknya. Naruto belum siap dapat hinaan lagi. Masalah beberapa tahun lalu masih ngebekas walau umurnya sekarang udah nggak pantes inget-inget masalah SMA. Naruto takut temen-temennya masih ngira dia homo. Naruto takut kejadian beberapa tahun lalu keulang di pesta ini. Naruto takut ketemu…. Sasuke Uchiha—orang yang udah di _black list _sama Naruto dan orang yang paling nggak mau Naruto temuin.

_Gimana, nih?_

Pikir Naruto, ngebatin sendiri.

* * *

**Seven Minutes in Heaven**

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rat: M**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Warn: Bahasa nggak baku, ngandung bahasa kasar, calon lemon keras, OOC, dan masih banyak lagi kekurangan di dalamnya kalau kalian nggak suka back off aja!**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**Kalau nggak suka, nggak usah baca!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Gue nggak homo, ngerti loe!**

* * *

Tiba-tiba aja hari udah malem. Naruto yang ogah-ogahan datang ke pesta akhirnya datang juga sewaktu diseret sama Nagato dan Konan. Malam ini Konan, Nagato pake pakaian wah banget, bahkan rambutnya sampai ditata. Beda sama Naruto yang cuman pake kaos dilapisin blazer, celana jeans, dan sepatu kets. Naruto keliatan banget nggak niat ke pestanya. Cuman gaya Naruto yang cuek gini malah bikin orang-orang ngelirik ke arah Naruto, sewaktu mereka turun dari mobil dan jalan ke arah rumah besar di hadapan mereka.

Pesta valentine yang diadain Sakura dirayain tepat di rumah -tamu bukan hanya dari teman SMA Sakura, melainkan dari teman SD sampai tempat kerja Sakura. Jadinya, banyak orang yang nggak Naruto kenal dan artinya orang-orang yang _ngebully_ Naruto di jaman SMA, kemungkinan besar nggak akan bisa dengan mudah _ngebully_ Naruto di tempat ramai gini. Soalnya terlalu banyak orang buat Naruto _dibully_ di tempat ini sama teman SMA-nya, dan walau papasan paling cuman 'hi-hi' doang, kayak Tenten-Neji yang udah dari SMA jadi _couple_ terfavorite anak-anak.

Naruto ngelangkahin kaki bareng Konan-Nagato ke dalam rumah Sakura. Suasana pesta udah kerasa banget walau dari tempat parkiran. Begitu masuk ke dalam rumah, musik bising, harum makanan, sekaligus orang-orang yang sibuk ngobrol menuhin pikiran Naruto sampai-sampai Naruto ngeduga acara penembakan Sai nggak akan ada kalau suasana pestanya kayak suasana pasar gini, apalagi nggak ada orang tua Sakura. Naruto jalan ke tengah ruangan, ditarik Konan, sekarang tinggal tunggu waktu aja sampai ada orang yang kenal Naruto lihat Naruto dan mulai ngingetin Naruto sama kejadian beberapa tahun lalu.

"Naruto, Konan, Nagato!" tuh kan ada orang yang nyapa, walau mereka baru nyampai.

Nagato, Konan, Naruto natap orang yang nyapa mereka, "Sasori-senpai?"Konan natap Sasori yang jalan ke arah mereka bareng Deidara. Menurut gosip, kedua orang ini memang benar-benar jadi pasangan, tapi nggak ada orang yang berani ngehina mereka kayak ngehina Naruto. Ya, Naruto duga sih itu karena Sasori-nya teman baik Itachi Uchiha—kakak Sasuke.

Deidara natap Naruto kagum."Gila! Nggak nyangka loe makin keren aja," puji Deidara, dan dapat anggukan setuju dari Sasori."Kemana kakak, loe?" tanya Deidara sambil ngelihat ke kiri dan ke kanan, nyari Kyuubi—kakak Naruto.

Naruto cuman cuek, nggak ada niat ngobrol.

Konan nyenggol pinggang Naruto yang sikapnya nggak sopan, "Kyuubi-nii, lagi kerja. Katanya nggak janji bakal datang kesini," Konan ngasih tau, ngewakilin Naruto. Kedua orang di depannya ngangguk-angguk.

"Gue ambil minum dulu," Naruto tiba-tiba ngeloyor pergi. Nggak peduli sama perasaan orang yang diajak ngobrolnya, Naruto kayak lebih mikirin dirinya sendiri dibandingin orang lain.

Sasori natap punggung Naruto yang makin ngejauh. Doi mandang Konan dan Nagato. "Dia masih kepikiran sama masalah beberapa tahun lalu?" tanya Sasori. Walau waktu itu Sasori udah kuliah, tapi gosip Naruto berorientasi nyimpang itu sampai berhembus ke universitas Sasori yang jaraknya nggak terlalu jauh dari SMA Naruto.

Nagato ngehela napas, kasihan sama Naruto. "Begitulah Sasori-senpai, Naruto nggak bisa lupa," katanya. Beda sama Nagato yang nggak peduli tanggapan orang tentang dirinya. Selama orang-orang itu nggak ngaruh sama kehidupan Nagato, pemuda ini pasti cuek aja.

"Ha-ah," Deidara sama Sasori ngehela nafas barengan.

"Yo, kalian lagi ngobrol apaan, nih?" seseorang ngerangkul pundak Sasori sekaligus Deidara.

Sasori natap orang yang ngerangkul pundaknya. Itachi Uchiha?! Nggak pada nyangka kalau Itachi bakal mau datang ke acara ginian. Biasanya Itachi paling anti ke tempat ramai, kecuali ada sesuatu yang menarik. Nah, pastinya kali ini ada yang buat Itachi datang ke tempat ini, sampai-sampai doi yang udah lama tinggal di luar negeri balik lagi ke Konoha. Nggak mungkin juga bukan Itachi datang cuman buat ngucapin selamat sama Sakura, padahal kenal aja cuman sebatas _say_ 'hi'. Orang yang cenderung lebih kenal sama Sakura, kan, Sasuke—kecengannya Sakura di jaman dulu, dan orang yang pernah jadi pacar Sasuke walau cuman bertahan tiga hari karena udah jadian, Sasuke nggak pernah nganggap Sakura kayak pacar, tapi lebih kayak orang nggak kenal.

"Itachi?! Gue sangka loe nggak akan datang," Sasori natap Itachi _shock_.

Itachi ngangguk dikit, matanya jeralatan—natap seluruh ruangan sebelum natap Nagato dan Konan. "Mana tetangga, loe?" tanya Itachi, sengak. Bukannya nanya kabar Nagato dan Konan, malah nanya tetangga dua bocah di depannya.

"Siapa? Naruto?" Konan ngejawab.

"Kyuubi," jawab Itachi, wajahnya kayak bosen banget. Baru aja beberapa menit di tempat ini—denger musik keras—doi udah mau pulang lagi. Hooh, seandainya nggak ada tujuan di tempat ini, doi pasti udah pulang lagi.

Sasori, Deidara, Konan, dan Nagato saling pandang. Beneran, nih, Itachi nanya Kyuubi? Bukan jadi rahasia umum kalau dua orang ini musuh bebuyutan. Ibaratnya, kalau orang-orang nonton pertengkaran Naruto—Sasuke tuh kayak nonton perang dingin, kalau orang-orang nonton perang Itachi dan Kyuubi kayak diem di neraka. Bahasa, gerakan, sampai barang-barang bisa kelempar kesana-kesini kalau dua orang itu ketemu, bahkan salah satu dosen pun hampir dilempar Kyuubi waktu ngamuk sama Itachi. Masalah yang dipertengkarin mereka juga cuman masalah sepele kayak perebutan bangku atau rebutan lift sewaktu di kuliahan. Kalau dilihat anak-anak sih yang cari gara-gara dari awal itu Itachi. Doi suka ngerebut apa yang dipunya Kyuubi terus digunain sembarangan. Oh, iya! Itachi juga sering duduk di samping Kyuubi dan dempet-dempet gitu kayak dunia tuh udah nggak ada tempat aja. Nah, sekarang apa Itachi mau berulah lagi?

"Gue nggak tahu Kyuubi-nii bakal datang atau nggak," jawab Nagato.

"Oh," wajah Itachi kayak kecewa banget. Doipun mutusin buat pergi nyari minuman dan ngelepas rasa bosannya di pesta ini.

**RobinRobinRobin**

Naruto sibuk milih minuman di depannya. Banyak banget makanan dan minuman yang disediain Sakura, sampai-sampai Naruto sendiri bingung mau milih minuman atau makanan yang mana. Dari negeri timur sampai negeri barat ada di atas meja hidangan. Bahkan, sampai bulu babi beserta bulu-bulunya dihidangin di atas meja. Naruto yang ngeliatnya aja sampai merinding, yeah walaupun kata orang-orang makanan itu enak kalau diolah bener, tapi tetep aja ngelihat bulu babi dihidangin sama cangkang-cangkangnya ngebuat tenggorokan Naruto ngerasa dimasukin bulu babi itu sendiri.

Naruto akhirnya milih juice orange aja, minuman yang kiranya paling normal daripada minuman warna ijo kentel keungu-unguan di samping minuman yang Naruto pilih.

"Hoi, Naruto!" seseorang nyapa Naruto.

Naruto ngelihat ke arah orang yang nyapa dia.

_Damn, _

Batin Naruto, sewaktu ngelihat dua orang yang paling heboh ngejek dia sewaktu SMA.

"Gue nggak nyangka loe bakal datang kesini," salah satu dari dua orang itu angkat bicara, Naruto cuman diem aja, malas nanggapin. Orang itu jalan ke arah samping Naruto, terus ngerangkul pundak Naruto—nggak sopan kalau Naruto pikir.

"Awas, loe jangan sentuh Naruto, nanti ketularan lagi," teman orang itu memperingati sambil nyengir kuda. Salah satu giginya yang pake mas hampir buat Naruto silau.

"Hahahaha..," tawa orang yang ngerangkul Naruto. "Jangan marah Naruto, kita cuman bercanda, kok!" doi ngejauhin tangannya dari pundak Naruto.

Naruto balik lagi ke tempat minuman. Doi pura-pura sibuk milih minuman lagi.

"Eh, tapi kok gue denger-denger loe belum punya pacar aja," lagi-lagi mereka angkat bicara, dan mulai ngebuat Naruto dongkol. "Jangan-jangan loe beneran—

"Udah puas ngejeknya?" suara lain datang mendekat ke arah Naruto dan kedua orang itu.

Naruto dan dua orang itu natap ke arah Sasuke yang baru aja datang dan ikut masuk ke dalam obrolan, "Sa—Sasuke?!" kata dua orang di deket Naruto, wajah mereka pucet seketika sewaktu ngelihat muka marah Sasuke. "Ka—kami nggak ngejek dia, kok. Kami cuman ngobrol aja. Iya, kan, Naruto?" tanya dua orang itu, minta pembelaan dari Naruto.

Naruto cuman muterin kedua bola matanya.

"Pe—permisi," cepet-cepet kedua orang nyebelin itu pergi ninggalin Naruto dan Sasuke.

.

Suasana makin nggak enak buat Naruto sewaktu doi ditinggalin berdua sama Sasuke. Mata Sasuke terus natap tubuh Naruto, sewaktu Naruto sibuk milih makanan ringan. Sebenernya ini orang mau ngapain, sih? Kenapa dari beberapa menit lalu dia nggak pergi-pergi? Naruto ngarep ada cewek ganjen datang terus narik Sasuke ke tempat dansa. Doi udah males nungguin Sasuke pergi, tapi Naruto juga males harus angkat bicara, nyuruh Sasuke pergi! Sampai kapanpun doi nggak sudi ngomong sama Sasuke.

"Udah nggak usah pura-pura lagi ngurusin makanan," Sasuke mulai ngomong.

Nada suara Sasuke yang nyebelin ngebuat emosi Naruto naik seketika. Doi udah benci banget sama Sasuke, jadi sedikit aja kesalahan Sasuke pasti ngebuat darah di otak Naruto ngedidih. "Loe mau apa lagi?" Naruto ngomong sambil ngelempar capitan makanan ke atas meja. Doi balikin badan buat mandang Sasuke yang berdiri di belakangnya dari tadi.

Sasuke muterin kedua bola matanya. "Itu udah masa lalu, oke? Loe kenapa masih ungkit-ungkit masalah itu di pikiran loe sih?" kata Sasuke, dia cape juga harus perang dingin sama Naruto. "Ada apa sama loe?" tanya Sasuke, nggak ngerti kenapa Naruto sebegitu bencinya sama dia, padahal orang-orang ngehina Naruto lebih parah.

"Denger Uchiha!" Naruto nunjuk wajah Sasuke. "Gue nggak pernah ngerti kenapa loe ngurusin urusan gue terus? Gue nggak pernah ngeganggu loe, tapi kenapa LOE SELALU GANGGU GUE?!" teriak Naruto, orang yang lagi makan cumi di samping Naruto sampai keselek sama _tentacle_ cumi itu gara-gara teriakan Naruto. "Loe tahu, orang yang paling nggak akan pernah gue harepin buat gue lihat tuh loe! LOE! LOE! CUMAN LOE, SIALAN!" Naruto ngelangkahin kaki. Doi nabrak pundak Sasuke sebelum pergi ninggalin Sasuke.

"Naruto tung—

"Sasuke-kun?" Karin, cewek yang daritadi deketin Sasuke datang lagi, padahal Sasuke udah berusaha sembunyi dari cewek satu ini. "Acara utama sudah dimulai…," informasinya. Doi meluk lengan Sasuke, tapi Sasuke langsung pasang ekspresi nggak senang, dan ngebuat Karin jadi nggak enak perasaan.

Sasuke nyingkirin tangan Karin yang meluk lengannya. Doi nembus kerumunan orang yang lagi dansa buat nyari Naruto. Akhirnya sosok rambut pirang ketemu juga. Sasuke narik tangan Naruto supaya berhenti jalan. Sasuke ngebalikin badan Naruto. "Naruto, tung—

BUK!

Wajah Sasuke telak dipukul Naruto.

"KYAAAAAA~" orang-orang yang ada di lantai dansa langsung teriak histeris sekaligus minggir sewaktu Sasuke jatuh ke atas lantai dansa.

"Jangan. Berani. Sentuh. Gue!" Naruto peringatin Sasuke. Doi nendang paha Sasuke sebelum ngelangkahin kaki lagi. Tapi langkah Naruto berhenti sewaktu Sasuke narik kaki Naruto.

BRAK!

Naruto jatuh. Hidungnya hampir kepentok lantai.

Sasuke cepet-cepet balikin tubuh Naruto dan posisiin diri di atas tubuh Naruto. Tangan Sasuke terkepal kuat.

"DENGERIN GUE DULU!" teriak Sasuke di depan wajah Naruto.

"MINGGIR BRENGSEK!" Naruto natap Sasuke murka.

Hajar.

Sasuke mukul wajah Naruto.

"Kyaaaaa~" teriak para cewek di sekitar Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Ada apa ini?" Sai yang kebetulan lagi di daerah situ datang ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto. "ASTAGA!" langkah Sai makin cepet sewaktu ngelihat perkelahian di pesta calon pacarnya. "Hei, kalian berdua, berhenti!" Sai narik Sasuke dari atas tubuh Naruto, tapi tenaga Sasuke terlalu kuat sampai-sampai Sai terbanting ke belakang dan nabrak pelayan yang lagi bawa minuman buat ditawarin ke tamu.

PRANG!

Gelas-gelas yang dibawa pelayan jatuh ke atas lantai, pecah. Sai yang ada dideket pecahan gelas itu kena pecahan itu sewaktu jatuh, terus lagi pakaian Sai basah dan kotor karena terkena cairan minuman.

Ngedenger keributan dan teriak calon pacarnya, Sakura cepat-cepat datang ke arah Sai. "Ya—ya tuhan," Sakura memekik kaget sampai nutup mulutnya. Doi ngelihat wajah dan sikut tangan Sai yang kena pecahan kaca. Terus Sasuke dan Naruto masih berkutat di atas lantai, dengan Naruto yang sekarang lagi ada di atas tubuh Sasuke, mukulin wajah _arrogant_ Sasuke.

"Ka—kalian!" wajah Sakura merah-padam, bibirnya bergetar, matanya nanar. Doi naikin gaun pestanya sambil jalan ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Sa—Sakura, jangan!" Sai meringatin calon pacarnya. Sewaktu doi mau ngehentiin Sakura, kakinya sakit banget karena terkilir.

Sakura berdiri di belakang Naruto. "KALIAN BERHENTI! KALIAN UDAH NGERUSAK PESTA GUE!" Sakura narik tubuh Naruto dari atas tubuh Sasuke, tapi tenaga Naruto kuat banget sampai-sampai Sakura terpental cukup jauh ke belakang. "AW!" teriak Sakura, kesakitan.

BRAK!

Sakura nabrak kaki pelayan sampai pelayan itu ikutan jatuh.

"SAKURA!" teriak Sai, cepet-cepet lari ke arah Sakura, lupa sama kakinya yang sakit.

Sakura ngeringis sakit. Memang cewek satu ini kuat banget sampai-sampai udah kebanting keras masih bisa bangkit. Sakura mau berdiri sewaktu ngerasa ada yang nggak beres sama gaunnya. Sakura meriksa gaunnya yang udah kayak putri-putri kerajaan, dan matanya terbelalak—horror. Gaunnya yang dirancang pake perancang ternama, terus dibeli dengan harga mahal banget, sobek—ngebelah. Mata Sakura merah, dan bibirnya bergetar.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAA GAUUUNNNN GUEEE!" teriak Sakura, sampai-sampai DJ yang lagi mainin musik matiin musiknya, shock sama teriakan cewek di tengah-tengah lantai dansa. Tapi Naruto dan Sasuke masih aja bertarung sampai-sampai darah aja udah berceceran di atas lantai.

**RobinRobinRobin**

Mundur ke waktu sebelum Naruto dan Sasuke kelahi.

Nagato ngelipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil mojok di pinggir ruangan. Pesta ini bener-bener ngebosenin, tau gini doi nggak usah datang—sesuai anjuran Naruto. Satu orang pun nggak ada yang mau ngajak ngobrol dia. Sedikitnya Nagato ngerasa nyesel waktu dulu nggak coba bersihin nama baiknya, dan malah milih diem aja. Lihat hasilnya sekarang! Satu orang pun temen SMA-nya nggak ada yang mau ngajak ngobrol dirinya. Nagato ngehela nafas, apalagi sewaktu ngelihat orang-orang asik nari di lantai dansa. Oh, yeah~ banyak juga orang-orang yang bawa pacarnya ke pesta ini. Hari valentine, sih, ya? Pasti banyak yang milih bersenang-senang sama pacarnya, sekaligus silaturahmi sama teman-teman di tempat Sakura.

"Boleh gue diem di sini?" tiba-tiba ada orang yang ikut nimbrung di acara 'ayo nyepi bareng Nagato.'

"Boleh," jawab Nagato. Doi natap orang yang diem di sebelahnya.

_Gaara?!_

Tiba-tiba Nagato nyesel ngebolehin Gaara diem di sebelahnya.

Kalau Naruto dan Nagato dianggap berorientasi menyimpang karena gosip, menurut kabar yang Nagato denger, Gaara memang berorientasi menyimpang, dan punya pacar cowok dari kuliahan, waktu Gaara sendiri masih SMA. Tapi Nagato nggak mau percaya hal itu, walau doi sendiri yakin sih sama gosip itu, soalnya Nagato pernah liat pake mata kepala sendiri, Gaara dijemput cowok berambut item, dan mata biru sebelum dua orang itu ciuman di dalam mobil. Ngelihat itu Nagato hampir muntah, dan males deket-deket cowok sampai beberapa bulan. Oh, iya! Kabar miring juga ngasih kabar kalau pacar Gaara itu _over protective_. Siapapun cowok-cewek yang deketin Gaara bakal ditatap dingin sama cowok itu. Tapi Nagato jadi nanya sendiri, cowoknya yang dingin atau tatapan itu buat lindungin Gaara?

"Loe, nggak bareng Naruto?" Gaara yang biasanya pendiem tiba-tiba ngajak bicara Nagato. Padahal waktu SMA mereka nggak pernah ngobrol. Walau ngobrol paling cuman, 'eh, nomor lima loe udah belom? Liat dong! Cepetan sebelum dikumpulin, nih.' Itu juga bisik-bisik, soalnya takut ketahuan guru.

"Bareng, tapi nggak tahu dia dimana," jawab Nagato, ogah-ogahan. Keliatan banget Nagato risih sama kehadiran Gaara.

"Tenang, nggak usah risih gitu. Gue nggak akan mandang rendah, loe, kok," Gaara senyum natap Nagato yang daritadi ngegeser dikit tubuhnya. "Gue juga punya 'kelebihan' yang sama kayak loe," entah kata-kata Gaara harus diekspresiin seneng atau sedih sama Nagato. Apalagi waktu Gaara megang pundak Nagato, udah merinding banget Nagato. Akhirnya, Nagato nyingkirin tangan Gaara pelan-pelan dari pundaknya. "Sabar, ya! Nih, gue kasih club _happy_ yang bagus buat—" Gaara senyum manis banget, sampai-sampai kalau dia normal pasti cewek manapun mau jadi pacarnya kalau liat senyum itu. "Orang-orang kayak kita."

Ka—kayak kita?!

Nagato kayak disamber petir. Sekarang di dunia ini Nagato sadar kalau orang-orang udah ngegolongin Nagato sebagai spesies 'limited edition', alias kalau ditangkep beberapa aja pasti tuh spesies manusia berorientasi menyimpang punah.

"Hehehehe," Nagato ketawa miris. "Gu—gue mau ke toilet," Nagato mau pergi jauh-jauh dari Gaara.

"Mau gue anter?" tanya Gaara, kayak mau arisan di kamar mandi aja.

"E—eh," tawaran Gaara mulai buat Nagato gugup. "Ng—Nggak usah! Ma—Makasih," Nagato cepet-cepet cabut sewaktu dia nabrak orang. "Eh, maaf," Nagato natap orang yang dia tabrak.

"Menma?" Gaara cepet-cepet ngehampirin orang yang Nagato tabrak.

_Me—Menma?_

Nagato natap orang di depannya.

_A—Astaga!_

Nggak mungkin Nagato lupa sama orang yang pernah dipergokin Nagato ciuman bareng Gaara waktu zaman SMA.

Gaara natap Nagato yang bengong ngeliatin Menma. "Kenalin Nagato. Ini 'mantan' gue, Menma," katanya sambil ngangkat tangan Menma supaya terulur ke arah Nagato. Senyuman Gaara aneh banget di mata Nagato sewaktu ngenalin Menma sebagai mantannya. "Menma ini Nagato. Temen sekelas gue waktu SMA kelas tiga."

Nagato natap tangan Menma yang keulur ke arahnya. E—eh?! Sambut jangan, ya? Tapi Nagato takut. Nagato perang batin sampai akhirnya doi mutusin buat nerima jabat tangan Menma. Nagato berdoa semoga nggak terjadi apa-apa sewaktu doi nyentuh Menma. Nagato takut Menma bakal ngegunain salah satu jarinya buat geliin telapak tangan Nagato. Hiii…kalau sampai beneran, sampai seumur hidup Nagato nggak bakal salaman sama cowok, walau itu bokapnya sendiri. Ha-ah, untung saja perkenalan ini berjalan normal. Menma sama Nagato bersamaan narik tangan mereka.

Menma natap Nagato tanpa ekspresi.

Nagato jadi salah tingkah, liat mata Menma yang dingin. "Salam ke—

"HUWAAAAAAAAAA GAUUUNNNN GUEEE!" kedenger teriakan dari arah lantai dansa sampai-sampai musik aja berhenti bunyi.

Nagato natap lantai dansa. "A—ASTAGA?!" mata Naruto terbelalak sewaktu sohib kentalnya dan Sasuke baku hantam di atas lantai. Sedangkan nggak ada satu orang pun berani ngelerai mereka. Nggak pikir panjang lagi Nagato langsung lari ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto.

.

Sewaktu Nagato pergi ke arah lantai dansa, Gaara natap Menma yang terus mandangin Nagato. Wajah Gaara yang tadinya manis berubah dingin. Doi ngangkat sebelah alisnya. "Suka sama Nagato?" tanya Gaara, nadanya kedengeran judes di telinga Menma.

Menma mandang Gaara. "Memangnya kenapa?" Menma balik tanya.

"Nagato target gue," Gaara ngejawab dingin. "Dari jaman SMA. Gue udah mikir mau ngebuat dia suka sama gue dari sekarang, walau harus ngerebut Nagato dari Naruto."

Gaara udah netapin diri buat dapetin Nagato soalnya dia udah ngerasa lama banget nahan diri dan coba ngelupain Nagato, tapi nggak sedikitpun rasa suka Gaara sama Nagato ilang, doi malah makin suka, apalagi sewaktu tahu banyak celah banget buat dapetin Nagato. Gaara yang tadinya udah _hopeless_ karena ngerasa nggak mungkin Nagato yang _straight_ ngelihat dia makin niat buat dapetin Nagato sewaktu Gaara dapat kabar Nagato pacaran sama Naruto. Gaara harap Nagato bisa lihat kelebihan dia dibandingin Naruto. Ya, apalagi tahun-tahun terakhir ini menurut kabar yang didenger Gaara, sikap Naruto berubah drastic jadi lebih buruk. Jadi kesempatan Gaara buat dapetin Nagato makin besar.

Ekspresi Menma berubah dingin banget sewaktu denger omongan orang di depannya. Gaara memang selalu keliatan manis di depan orang-orang, padahal aslinya doi ini orang berbahaya dan ambisius, terus lagi suka sama tantangan. Waktu zaman Gaara SMA, Menma pernah dicium sama Gaara cuman buat ngebuktiin kalau Gaara bisa nyembuhin aseksual Menma. Tapi nggak berhasil! Segimanapun Gaara nyium Menma, pemuda itu cuman ngebales dingin. Oh, bukan ciuman aja, tapi sentuhan-sentuhan intim dilakuin Gaara buat ngebangkitin _libido_ Menma, tapi hasilnya nihil. Bahkan karena sikap Gaara yang ngerasa kalau Menma (teman Gaara dari kecil) itu sulit ditaklukan, Gaara jadinya terus nyentuh Menma, dan ngebuat mereka berdua kelama-lamaan dapat julukan orang berorientasi menyimpang karena Gaara nyentuh Menma dimanapun dia _mood_. Tapi Menma nggak peduli. Daripada orang-orang tahu kalau dia nggak bisa tegang sama apapun, lebih baik dia dibilang nggak normal karena suka sesama jenis. Cuman… kali ini ada yang nggak beres. Jantung Menma berdetak kencang sewaktu ngelihat dan salaman sama Nagato, dan bagian bawah tubuhnya bereaksi. Oke… Jangan bilang dia homo beneran?

Rasa nggak suka muncul dari pemuda yang biasanya nanggapin perkataan Gaara dengan dingin. "Ada masalah kalau gue suka sama dia?" Gaara baru lihat Menma senyum miring mengerikan gini. "Kalau di dunia ini cuman satu orang yang bisa buat barang paling penting loe negang, loe bakal ngelakuin apa, Gaara?" Menma natap Gaara lekat-lekat, nantang. "Gue bakal suruh sopir jemput gue… dan Nagato malam ini," Menma yang biasanya _nebeng_ mobil Gaara milih pake mobilnya sekarang. Akhirnya, doi bakal ngajak orang masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Punggung Menma yang ngejauh pergi dari hadapan Gaara ngebuat Gaara ngegertakin giginya. Kepalan tangan Gaara mucet terlalu diteken. Nggak disangka akhirnya hari buat bermusuhan sama Menma telah tiba, dan itu karena kecengan Gaara sejak SMA—Nagato. Memang Nagato bisa buat orang-orang gila karena kepolosannya, baiknya, dan sekarang Menma yang kena pesona Nagato. Nggak akan pernah Gaara biarin Menma dapetin Nagato soalnya, bukan cuman Menma aja yang ngerasain aseksual. Diem-diem Gaara nyadar nggak pernah tertarik sama siapapun (termasuk Menma), kecuali sama Nagato. Gaara udah ngebuktiin dengan macarin banyak cewek sampai nyium Menma. Bahkan doi pernah ditinggalin cewek bayaran sambil diketawain karena bagian bawahnya nggak berfungsi bener. Tapi kalau udah bayangin Nagato beda lagi, tubuhnya reaksi bener!

Posisi sama-sama kuat, dan terhina di mata Nagato.

Siapa orang yang bakal menangin persaingan ini?

Gaara jalan ke arah Nagato, ngikutin Menma. Doi nggak akan ngasih kesempatan sedikit pun buat Menma.

**RobinRobinRobin**

Masih di dalam waktu sebelum Sasuke dan Naruto kelahi.

Itachi bener-bener ngerasa bosen. Kerjaan doi di tempat pesta ini cuman makan, makan, dan makan. _Well_ walau ada beberapa orang yang coba ngajak ngobrol Itachi, tapi Itachi nanggapin orang-orang itu dengan dingin. Tujuan Itachi datang ke tempat ini bukan buat silaturahmi, doi cuman mau ngelihat _rival_ abadinya udah kayak gimana setelah lama banget nggak ketemu. Itu orang masih keliatan kucel atau nggak? Masih suka ngeselin atau nggak? Itachi pikir-pikir kenapa ya dia nggak suka banget ngelihat Kyuubi seneng? Beda kalau nanggapin orang lain, Itachi paling seneng lihat Kyuubi emosi terus mencak-mencak. Kalau ngelihat Kyuubi marah-marah gitu kayak ada yang ngegelitik di perut Itachi, serasa ada ribuan kupu-kupu aja yang terbang dan buat Itachi jadi pingin ketawa.

Cuman malam ini niatan Itachi buat ngehibur diri gagal total, Kyuubi yang biasanya buat dia ketawa nggak ada. Padahal Itachi nyangka Kyuubi bakal datang ke pesta ini buat nganter adiknya yang paling anti datang ke pesta. Tapi Naruto cuman ditemenin Konan dan Nagato. Ha-ah, tahu gini mendingan Itachi diem di rumah terus nonton, daripada ngelihat orang nari-nari nggak jelas dan doi cuman bisa nonton sambil ngemil, bener-bener miris!

"HUWAAAAAAAAAA GAUUUNNNN GUEEE!" kedenger teriakan dari arah lantai dansa sampai-sampai musik aja berhenti bunyi.

Mata Itachi ngebulet sempurna sewaktu ngelihat adiknya sama Naruto kelahi. Cepet-cepet doi jalan ke arah adiknya, buat ngehentiin perkelahian itu. Tapi tenaga Naruto dan Sasuke kuat banget sampai-sampai Itachi hampir nggak bisa _handle_. "KALIAN BERHENTI! MALU-MALUIN TAHU!" teriak Itachi. Bareng sama Nagato, doi berusaha narik tubuh Sasuke dari atas tubuh Naruto.

"LEPASIN GUE! LEPASIN GUE!" Naruto teriak. Doi balikin badan Sasuke, dan mukul Sasuke lagi.

Itachi, Nagato, Sasori, Deidara bareng-bareng ngelerai kedua orang brutal itu. Akhirnya dalam waktu tiga menit mereka berempat berhasil misahin Sasuke dan Naruto. Kedua orang itu dipegang erat, nggak dibiarin lepas terus kelahi lagi. Naruto masih coba nendang Sasuke, sewaktu Sasuke natap Naruto tajamnya. Sedangkan Sakura sekarang nangis keras gara-gara gaunnya rusak. Nah, kalau, Sai? Doi lagi diobatin lukanya dan katanya sih tuh luka harus dijahit.

"LOE SIALAN!" teriak Naruto, masih aja emosi walau orang-orang udah natap kesel doi.

"LOE JUGA SIALAN, NARUTO!" teriak Nagato yang lagi megangin Sasuke, kesel. "LOE UDAH NGANCURIN PESTA ORANG LAIN!" lanjutnya. Nggak nyangka Naruto bakal ngebuat rusuh dan cewek nangis. Padahal dulu, Naruto orang yang paling anti buat cewek nangis. "Gue kecewa sama loe..," Nagato natap Naruto sedih, Menma dan Gaara yang ada di tempat itu ngerasa kasihan sama Nagato.

"Memangnya gue peduli sama pesta ini?" Naruto ngomong sengit. Cengiran jahat keliatan di bibirnya. "Dari awal gue nggak mau datang ke pesta ini, dan gue nggak akan pernah peduli sama orang yang nggak peduli sama gue!" teriak Naruto, orang-orang di tempat itu diem semua. "Loe pikir mereka mikir perasaan gue? Mereka cuman mikir kalau gue ini HOMO! Padahal omongan mereka itu nggak kebukti sama sekali! Jadi nggak ada alasan buat gue mikirin pemilik pesta ini," Naruto natap Sakura. Tapi omongannya sama ekspresinya beda banget. Naruto kayak nggak enak ngomong gini ke Sakura yang jelas-jelas nggak punya salah sama dia.

"Naruto…," lirih Sakura. Doi tahu banget Naruto itu orang lembut, tapi semua berubah karena gosip yang beredar itu.

Sasuke muterin kedua bola matanya. "Loe yang terlalu berlebihan nanggapinnya," Sasuke tiba-tiba nyeletuk.

Naruto natap tajam Sasuke. "Loe bisa ngomong gitu karena loe nggak di posisi gue!"

"Terus itu salah siapa? Salah kakek gue, atau tetangga gue?" Sasuke berkata sengit.

Naruto ngedengus.

Itachi yang lagi nahan Naruto mulai sakit kepala. Kayaknya masalah ini nggak akan selesai kalau dibiarin. Naruto dan Sasuke bakal terus bertengkar kalau nggak diselesein malam ini. "Ada lemari, nggak?" tanya Itachi, nggak penting banget nanya lemari sewaktu keadaan lagi tegang gini.

Semua orang natap Itachi aneh, termasuk Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Buat apa?" tanya Sakura.

Itachi ngelihatin senyuman miring. Sasuke dan Naruto ngerasa bulu kuduk mereka berdiri sewaktu ngelihat senyuman Itachi. _"Seven minutes in heaven…,"_ jawab Itachi, dan ngebuat orang-orang yang denger omongannya ngebalalakin mata. "Waktunya kita berpesta yang sebenarnya," nggak ada Kyuubi, adik sama Naruto pun jadi.

**RobinRobinRobin**

"LEPASIN! LEPASIN!" teriak Naruto, bener-bener ngeberontak sewaktu doi dan Sasuke dibawa ke gudang, tempat lemari yang udah nggak dipake ada. "LEPASIN! KALIAN MAU APAIN GUE LAGI?!" Naruto mulai kesel karena doi selalu aja di _bully_. Sekarang lagi _dibully_ nya di depan temen Sakura dari SD sampai kuliah. Mau dikemanain muka dia?

"Buka lemarinya!" perintah Itachi.

Sakura cepet-cepet buka pintu lemarinya. Ekspresi Itachi yang nyeremin ngebuat orang-orang nggak bisa nggak nurut sama dia. Nggak pake rasa kasihan, Itachi nyuruh Nagato, Sasori, Deidara masukin Sasuke ke dalam lemari, terus Itachi sendiri masukin Naruto ke tempat yang sama dengan Sasuke. Sewaktu kedua biang onar itu mau keluar dari lemari, ngeberontak, Itachi udah lebih dulu nutup lemari, dan ngunci tuh pintu lemari. Dari arah luar lemari, orang-orang kumpul, ngedengerin teriakan Naruto yang udah kayak monyet di kebun binatang.

"LEPASIN GUE, BRENGSEK! LEPASIN!" Naruto bener-benar nggak mau dimasukin ke lemari, apalagi bareng Sasuke.

Itachi nahan pukulan dari dalam lemari. "Tenang, gue bakal lepas loe, kalau udah 7 menit waktu jalan!" katanya, ngeselin.

"BUKAIN! BRENG—

"Dobe, loe diem!" Sasuke yang lebih tenang narik Naruto. Suara Naruto yang teriak-teriak di dalam lemari ngebuat kuping Sasuke sakit. Lagian, percuma aja teriak, kakaknya kalau udah nentuin sesuatu pasti susah dibantah atau dialihin pikirannya.

Naruto natap Sasuke penuh dendam. "Diem? Loe pikir gue bisa diem aja dengan keadaan terkurung di lemari bareng orang bajingan yang buat hidup gu—

Sasuke narik tangan Naruto supaya badannya sedikit nempel sama Sasuke. "Loe bawel banget. Gue bilang diem, ya diem!"

"Loe, siapa nyuruh-nyuruh gu—

Cuppppp~

Bibir Sasuke ngecup Naruto keras banget, dan mata Naruto terbelalak.

_A—astaga?!_

_Apa-apaan ini?_

Buat sementara, pikiran Naruto seperti ngelayang, dan Naruto bener-bener belum sadar dengan apa yang dilakuin Sasuke.

Sasuke ngelepas kecupannya dari bibir Naruto. Ia natap Naruto intens banget. Dari wajah Sasuke yang deket gini, Naruto bisa ngerasain nafas Sasuke berhembus ngenain wajahnya.

"Oke, kalau gitu…," bisik Sasuke, bikin siapapun yang denger bisa mimisan. "Kalau memang loe nggak mau diem, terus loe nggak homo—" Sasuke megang kedua pipi Naruto. Matanya natap bibir yang udah dia curi ciuman pertamanya sayu, tangan Sasuke sibuk ngeraba pipi Naruto. "Berarti cuman gue yang homo sendirian di lemari sini," Sasuke kembali ngecup bibir Naruto, dan Naruto bener-bener _shock_ atas pengakuan Sasuke.

Ini bener-bener gila!

Dan?

Naruto kali ini bener-bener takut T.T

_**tubikontiniud~~~**_


	2. Chapter 2

Balasan review buat yang nggak login:

sns: Makasih udah review. Salam kenal di sini Robin Robin update nih.

Kuro-kun: Yooo kuro, salam kenal. Robin is here! Pliz enjoy my story (sok English). Mudah2an terus suka setiap karakter disini. Dan ingetin Robin aja kalau karakternya kurang berkenang. Soalnya, Robin juga suka karakter Naruto yang mainly. Ow~ Jadi nggak masalah nih kalau tulisannya macam gini? Bagus2 jadi Robin nggak usah mikir banyak diksi #sarap.

deviluk shin ryu : Iya kasian Naruto. Robin juga mikir gitu. Salam kenal devil.

Mimi: Salam kenal Mimi. Makasih udah ngasih masukan sama Robin. Tenang aja, Robin bakal nerima masukan dan berusaha perbaiki setiap chapternya. Buat apa kalau nulis aja tapi nggak dikeritik, nanti yang ada malah nggak berkembang cerita Robin. Oh, iya bagi dong baksonya #OOT. Ditunggu ya cerita Robin.  
clash91: Kenapa berkaca-kaca, mau nangis baca cerita ini? #cemas. Iya. Robin bawa santai cerita ini supaya nggak terlalu tegang. Makasih ya udah baca cerita Robin, nggak masalah kan gaya tulisnya macam gini?

Thx buat semua yang udah ngereview cerita ROBIN. Sekarang Robin mau langsung aja update. Selamat menikmati cerita Robin yoo~ Cekidot brooowww~

* * *

**Seven Minutes in Heaven**

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rat: M**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Warn: Bahasa nggak baku, ngandung bahasa kasar, calon lemon keras, OOC, dan masih banyak lagi kekurangan di dalamnya kalau kalian nggak suka back off aja!**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**Kalau nggak suka, nggak usah baca!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Sasuke's Attact!**

* * *

Sasuke ngelepas kecupannya dari bibir Naruto. Ia natap Naruto intens banget. Dari wajah Sasuke yang deket gini, Naruto bisa ngerasain nafas Sasuke berhembus ngenain wajahnya.

"Oke, kalau gitu…," bisik Sasuke, bikin siapapun yang denger bisa mimisan. "Kalau memang loe nggak mau diem, terus loe nggak homo—" Sasuke megang kedua pipi Naruto. Matanya natap bibir yang udah dia curi ciuman pertamanya sayu, tangan Sasuke sibuk ngeraba pipi Naruto. "Berarti cuman gue yang homo sendirian di lemari sini," Sasuke kembali ngecup bibir Naruto, dan Naruto bener-bener _shock_ atas pengakuan Sasuke.

BRUK!

Naruto ngehempasin tubuhnya sendiri ke belakang. Punggungnya nempel di badan lemari sewaktu matanya berusaha kebiasa sama kegelapan.

.

.

Naruto ngedorong Sasuke keras banget, doi cepet-cepet mundur ke belakang, tapi sempitnya lemari nggak bisa ngebuat Naruto selamat dari cowok di depannya. "Ha…ha..ha…," Naruto ketawa _garing_, doi cepet-cepet ngelap bibirnya yang udah dua kali dicium Sasuke pake punggung tangan. Wajahnya yang nggak kelihatan Sasuke udah pucet banget, sama pucetnya kayak orang yang habis ngelihat hantu. "Sukses loe buat gue takut sama lelucon _garing_ loe!" sampai kapanpun Naruto nggak mau percaya kalau Sasuke itu homo. Serem gila kalau sampai itu bener. _Hiii~_

"Loe pikir gue bercanda?" nada suara Sasuke nggak ada naik-turunnya di telinga Naruto. Tetep datar, nandain kalau doi nggak bercanda sama sekali. "Coba sebutin sama loe, kapan gue pernah bercanda sama kata-kata gue, _Dobe_?" Sasuke berusaha ngeyakinin Naruto kalau dia nggak bohong.

Naruto ngegelingin kepala cepet-cepet, walau Sasuke nggak bisa lihat gerakan kepalanya. Doi nggak akan kemakan sama omongan Sasuke, apalagi tentang masalah kayak gini. "_Please_, gue muak denger kata-kata pelecehan loe sama gue. Sekarang gue cuman pingin keluar dari lemari ini. Loe nggak usah banyak omong lagi karena gue nggak mau denger apapun yang keluar dari mulut loe!" Naruto ngebentak Sasuke.

"Gue bener-bener serius, _Dobe_, dan loe harus nerima orang yang sekarang selemari sama loe tuh adalah gue… ya… gue… orang yang baru ngakuin kalau punya orienta—

"STOP!" Naruto tereak, ngehentiin kata-kata Sasuke yang pastinya ngebuat dia tambah takut. Cepet-cepet Naruto nutup telinganya.

_Oh Tuhan, kapan tujuh menit ini berakhir?!_

Sasuke masih tetep mau ngejelasin. "Naruto, loe dengerin kata-kata gue du—

"STOP! STOP! STOP!" Naruto makin keras kepala, doi malah udah ngegumam 'la..la..la' supaya suara Sasuke nggak kedengeran.

"Naruto, loe harus tahu kalau gue suka sama lo—

Suara Sasuke yang masih kedenger (walau Naruto udah coba ngegumam sendiri, dan nyuekin Sasuke) ngebuat Naruto ngedeketin Sasuke lagi terus nutup mulut Sasuke pake telapak tangan. Doi harap Sasuke nggak akan ngeluarin kata-kata yang nggak enak didenger lagi kalau mulutnya ditutup. Oh iya! Naruto juga berharap disini ada kaos kaki, tapi sayang lemari yang ukurannya cuman cukup buat dempet-dempetan dua badan manusia itu nggak ada barang sama sekali. Namanya juga lemari yang disimpen di dalam gudang, pasti nggak dipake atau dikosongin sekalian, kan?

Telapak tangan yang wangi dan anget ngebuat Sasuke mejamin matanya. Jadi gini aroma tangan Naruto? Kayak wangi cinnamon plus jeruk. Sasuke mejamin matanya. Doi ngehirup wangi telapak tangan Naruto dalem-dalem. Terus, Sasuke nggak sadar kalau lidahnya mulai gerak keluar dari _sarangnya. _Sasuke ngejilat tangan Naruto, ngebuat telapak tangan Naruto jadi basah dan geli.

Naruto _shock_ sewaktu jilatan Sasuke bener-bener agresif. Naruto Narik tangannya sekuat tenaga, dan akhirnya Naruto berhasil ngejauhin tangannya dari bibir Sasuke. "APA YANG LOE LA—

GRAP!

Sasuke megang pergelangan tangan Naruto kuat banget. Sekarang, doi nggak akan pernah ngelepas Naruto lagi. Masih kebuai sama aroma telapak tangan Naruto, Sasuke ngarahin bibirnya ke jari-jari tangan Naruto. Nggak pake banyak omong lagi, Sasuke ngecup setiap ujung jari Naruto sampai-sampai ngebuat Naruto merinding, _shock_ sekaligus takut pake banget. Terus, _shock-nya_ Naruto itu kesempatan Sasuke buat ngehisap jari Naruto. Udah kayak permen loli aja Sasuke ngecupin, ngejilat, dan ngehisap tangan Naruto secara bersamaan. Ya, Sasuke semangat banget nikmatin jari Naruto sampai pada akhirnya Naruto narik tangannya buat kedua kalinya.

Bibir Naruto ngebuka-tutup, nambahin efek dramatis dari tingkah gila Sasuke. "Lo—Loe gila!" cuman kata-kata itu yang bisa keluar dari mulut Naruto si keras kepala nggak bisa dikasih tahu ini. Doi cepet-cepet ngehadepin tubuhnya ke depan pintu lemari.

DOK! DOK! DOK!

Naruto ngegedor pintu lemari, tapi Sasuke cuman masang ekspresi _stoic-nya_ kayak nggak ada apapun yang terjadi di dalam lemari ini.

"BUKA! BUKA PINTUNYA!" tereak Naruto—panik, minta dijauhin dari Sasuke—sejauh-jauhnya. "ITACHI-BRENGEK! CEPET BUKA PINTU—

GRAP!

Sasuke meluk Naruto dari belakang, bulu kuduk Naruto semakin ngerespon baik pelukan Sasuke. Oh, jantung Naruto juga udah berdetak kencang nggak karuan, tapi berdetaknya jantung Naruto bukan karena rasa sukanya sama pelukan Sasuke, melainkan ketakutan Naruto pada kehadiran Sasuke yang udah ngalahin seremnya hantu _sadako._

"WOI, SIAPAPUN DI DALAM SANA CEPET BUKAIN PINTU INI!" mohon Naruto—siapapun bukain pintu ini, nggak usah Itachi juga nggak apa-apa. "GUE MO—

Suara Naruto kecekik di tenggorokan sewaktu bibir Sasuke nyentuh tengkuknya. Sasuke ngeratin pelukannya yang ngelingkar di perut Naruto, dan Naruto berusaha ngelepasin pelukan Sasuke, tapi usahanya gagal walau doi udah mukul dan nyubit tangan Sasuke. Pemuda Uchiha itu mulai main nakal sama leher Naruto. Doi ngejilat belakang leher Naruto, dan ngecup-ngecup rambut Naruto yang sebelum datang kesini dicuci pake shampoo yang baru banget dibeli. _Shit,_ makin enak aja si teme!

"LEPASIN! LEPASIN!" Naruto berusaha ngelepasin tangan Sasuke, tapi Sasuke lebih milih jadi orang tuli buat kali ini. "LEPASIN! OKE, SASUKE! GUE NGAKU KALAH! GUE NGAKU KALAH! GUE NGAKU LOE LEBIH HEBAT DARI GUE!" dengan berat hati Naruto yang selama ini nganggap Sasuke _rival_ abadinya harus ngaku kalau Sasuke berhasil ngebuat keberanian Naruto kesisa tiga puluh persen lagi. Yeah, sekarang yang kesisa cuman keberanian Naruto buat hidup terus sedikit ngelawan Sasuke. Hei, siapa yang nggak takut kalau orang _straight_ diserang di dalam lemari sama _gender_ sesamanya?

Sasuke berusaha ngecupin, dan ngejilat leher Naruto sewaktu Naruto masih berkutat sama tubuhnya. Nggak cukup sampai ngedekap tubuh Naruto kayak gini, Sasuke mulai ngegigit kecil leher Naruto sebelum ngehisap bagian leher itu kuat-kuat. Sekarang, saatnya doi _nandain_ Naruto setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya Sasuke puasa—nahan diri supaya nggak nyentuh Naruto dan ngelakuin hal tidak beradab kayak gini. Beberapa detik nikmatin kulit leher Naruto yang beraroma jeruk, Sasuke udah berhasil ngebuat _sedikit_ kulit leher Naruto berwarna merah kehijau-hijauan, nandain kalau Naruto baru pertama kali di _kiss mark_ seseorang karena tadinya kulit leher Naruto bener-bener mulus dan nggak ada sama sekali sisa goresan bekas dihisap seseorang, walaupun itu dari masa lalu. Yeah… tadinya, sebelum masuk ke dalam lemari.

Suara deru nafas Naruto yang ketakutan menuhin lemari, dan itu ngebuat libido Sasuke makin ningkat. Tangan Naruto ngeremas tangan Sasuke, berharap Sasuke nggak berpikiran aneh-aneh atau kalau udah mikir aneh-aneh jangan sampai pikiran anehnya dipraktekin di sini juga, lah!

Denger suara nafas Naruto, Sasuke jadi nggak sabat ngebuat Naruto ngedesah dengan nafas keputus-keputus—lebih dari ini. Kayaknya otak Sasuke yang udah liar mulai ngeimajinasiin adegan-adegan sensualnya bersama Naruto. "Naruto," tuh kan suara Sasuke bener-bener sensual sekarang, dan ngebuat Naruto percaya Sasuke nggak main-main sama omongannya, apalagi waktu ngerasa bagian di tengah selangkangan Sasuke mulai ngeras—nggak bisa dikontrol. _"Ayo, kita jadiin sisa dari tujuh menit ini kayak di surga,"_ bisik Sasuke, bener-bener kedengeran kayak suara _mengajak._

Naruto komat-kamit sama yang nyiptain bumi sewaktu ngedenger suara _ajakan_ Sasuke. "Lo—loe aja kali, gu—gue—

"_Yes, We do!"_ jawab Sasuke sambil ngebalikin tubuh sekaligus kepala Naruto supaya ngehadap dia. Kepala Sasuke langsung gerak buat nangkep bibir ranum di depannya. Sekarang, Naruto bener-bener kejebak sama tipe seme penyerang kelas kakap—oh atau lebih bagusnya paus, biar kedenger lebih gede.

_Gu—Gue bener-bener ada di dalam masalah!_

Naruto ngebatin—ketakutan sewaktu gekstur tubuh Sasuke bener-bener udah siap ngebuat dia kayak di surga atau… neraka?

**RobinRobinRobin**

Itachi natap jam tangan _rolex _warna itemnya_. _Oke, udah berjalan dua menit, dan kayaknya dua orang di dalam lemari itu lagi asyik bunuh-bunuhan atau maki-makian, soalnya beberapa saat tadi sempet kedengeran gedoran mengerikan dari dalam lemari—gedoran yang bisa dibilang semacam gedoran emosi berlebihan? Yeah itulah yang ada di pikiran Itachi untuk sekarang ini—orang yang dari tadi _smirk_ nggak jelas, dan ngebuat orang-orang di sekeliling Itachi ngerasain aura nggak enak.

"Gimana nih? Apa kita berhenti pesta?" Sasori natap sohib kentalnya lekat-lekat. Doi ngerasa nggak enak banget sama Sakura karena adik dari sahabatnya udah ngerusak acara pesta ini.

Itachi natap Sasori. "Kalau kalian mau pesta ya pesta aja," sekilas Itachi natap lemari di deketnya. "Gue mau diem di sini aja," kata Itachi, padahal Uchiha satu ini cuman nyari alasan supaya bisa jauh-jauh dari penggemarnya yang dari tadi ngajak dansa atau minum-minum. Oh, demi tuhan, mendingan dia ngabisin tujuh menit berdiri di deket lemari daripada harus dansa sama cewek-cewek itu, dan dimana Kyuubi? Kenapa nggak datang-datang, sih? Loh, kenapa dia jadi ngerasa kesel gini? Memang datangnya Kyuubi bakal ngebuat Itachi mau dansa atau minum-minum?

Sasori tahu banget kalau Itachi punya dua alasan ngadain _seven minutes in heaven. _Alasan pertama, Itachi mau buat Sasuke dan Naruto damai, walaupun permainan ini biasanya diadain sama anak-anak remaja Amerika buat pasangan atau Teman Tapi Mesra. Mhm.. mungkin budaya Amerika udah ngejalar di darah Itachi yang udah bertahun-tahun ini tinggal di Negeri Paman Sam itu, jadinya sewaktu ngelihat Naruto dan Sasuke yang bertengkar kayak pasangan suami-istri yang punya pernikahan di ujung tanduk cara itulah yang ada di pikiran Itachi buat seru-seruan di pesta a la anak-anak remaja. Sekarang alasan kedua, yeah… seperti yang dapat diduga semua orang, Itachi lagi kabur dari penggemarnya sewaktu nerima kenyataan pahit kalau dia datang jauh-jauh dari dunia barat cuman buat dapat kabar kalau Kyuubi nggak datang ke pesta Sakura.

"Adik loe udah buat onar di pesta ini, gue jadi bersyukur deh kalau Kyuubi nggak datang ke tempat ini," sindir Sasori sewaktu ngelihat ekspresi Itachi yang kesel banget.

Itachi ngedelik tajam ke arah Sasori.

Sasori nelan ludahnya sewaktu ngelihat tatapan Itachi. Doi hampir lupa seberapa seremnya kalau Itachi marah. "Ha..ha..ha.. bercanda," Sasori ngeralat omongannya. Doi nggak mau jadi korban pembunuhan di dalam gudang—nggak _elite_ banget kesannya. "Kalau gitu, gue balik lagi ke tempat pesta ya?" kata Sasori sembari ngelangkah mundur, keluar dari gudang—sebelum ngebalikin badannya.

Sewaktu Sasori udah ngilang dari pandangan Itachi, Uchiha sulung ngehela nafas berat. Akhirnya, pesta mulai jalan lagi. Musik yang sempet berhenti kembali dimulai, suara tawa dari para tamu kembali bisa didenger, ya..walau Itachi nggak yakin kalau kedua tuan rumah pesta ini masih hadir di acara pesta, tetapi buat anak-anak remaja pesta itu tetep pesta, ada atau nggak ada tuan rumah tetep jalan. Sampai makanan yang disajiin di meja makan itu abis, mereka harus bersenang-senang.

Semua kembali normal sewaktu Itachi nyuruh orang-orang yang ngumpul di gudang pergi dari gudang buat balik bersenang-senang, dan adapun beberapa orang mutusin buat pergi sewaktu Itachi mau berjanji bakal manggil mereka kalau waktunya ngebuka pintu lemari tiba. Yeah, banyak banget di antara tamu pesta penasaran sama nasib Sasuke dan Naruto sewaktu tujuh menit di dalam lemari itu selesai.

Itachi nyandarin punggungnya ke lemari. Doi natap langit-langit gudang. Sekarang dia mulai berimajinasi aneh. Dia mulai berpikir bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba ada hantu di gudang ini, terus nakut-nakutin dia. Oh, iya, gimana kalau hantunya kayak Kyuubi? Wah, pasti sexy banget dan ngebuat jantung Itachi berdebar-de—apa yang dia pikirin? Dia gila?! Dia nggak gay! DIA NORMAL! Itachi cepet-cepet gelengin kepalanya. Sekarang, dia hampir gila gara-gara kebanyakan ngehirup udara kotor gudang. Itachi pun masukin tangannya ke dalam saku celana; siapa tahu ada yang bisa dimainin sewaktu nunggu Sasuke dan Naruto.

Di saat Itachi nyari 'sesuatu' dari saku celananya, Itachi nemuin sebungkus rokok yang dititipin temennya sewaktu nganter Itachi kesini, Itachi mau coba rokok itu, tapi nggak ada pematiknya. Akhirnya Itachi cuman bisa muterin kedua bola mata—memang dia nggak ditakdirin buat ngerokok.

"Sial! Baru dua menit aja udah nge—

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! KYUUUBII!" tereak orang-orang dari arah luar gudang sampai-sampai musik keras pun kalah sama teriakan itu.

Denger teriakan itu, sebatang rokok yang lagi di tangan Itachi terjatuh. Itachi natap pintu gudang dengan senyuman mengerikan dan mata ngebulet sempurna, walau doi belum sepenuhnya percaya. Ini yang doi tunggu. Akhirnya pemeran utama di dalam otaknya datang, dan ngebuat adrenalin Itachi berpacu dengan cepat.

Lupa sama Sasuke dan Naruto, dengan langkah cepet Itachi bergerak ke arah pintu gudang. Sekarang waktunya dialah yang berpesta.

_Akhirnya kau datang juga!_

==a

**RobinRobinRobin**

Tidak ada suara keributan dari arah luar lemari ngebuat Naruto yakin kalau dia bener-bener ditinggal bareng Sasuke—berduaan di dalam lemari sekaligus gudang. Sekarang nggak akan satu orang pun yang bakal nolong dia kalau Sasuke makin hilang kontrol. Dia bakal di lumat. Dia bakal di rape. Terus—terus dia bakal hamil?! Oke, lupakan yang terakhir. Tingkah Sasuke memang ngebuat Naruto jadi gila. Dia cowok dan mana mungkin dia hamil?! Oh, siapa tahu Sasuke bisa buat Naruto hamil, dia kan tingkahnya kayak alien? Yeah, kalau di tv alien itu mencari inangnya buat melestarikan spesiesnya, mau itu pake tubuh manusia gender cowok atau manusia gender cewek.

Positif banget, baru dua menit dikurung bareng Sasuke, Naruto makin mikir _gelo_.

"Mhhhhhmmmmmmm!"

Naruto terus narik diri dari deket Sasuke, tapi usahanya gagal, bukannya ngejauhin diri dari Sasuke, Naruto malah kesannya ngebales ciuman Sasuke. Di saat kedua tangan Naruto ditahan sama Sasuke, pemuda Namikaze itu terus ngeberontak—minta bibirnya dilepas. Sasuke agresif banget. Nggak cukup ngehisap bibir Naruto sampai rasanya bibir Naruto ditarik-tarik, Sasuke minta Naruto ngebuka mulutnya—ngeizinin lidah Sasuke masuk. Kontan Naruto bungkam mulutnya sebungkam-bungkamnya. Doi nggak akan rela kalau mulutnya yang beberapa detik lalu ilang _virgin-nya_ dijamah cowok lebih dari ini.

Pemberontakan Naruto akhirnya ngebuahin hasil. Salah satu tangan Sasuke yang nahan pergelengan tangan Naruto berhasil kelepas, dan Naruto langsung mukul pipi Sasuke sampai-sampai samping kepala Sasuke kepentok badan lemari. Suasana hening sejenak sesudah dentuman keras dari arah Sasuke kedenger. Naruto yang nggak bisa liat apa-apa jadi takut kalau Sasuke geger otak gara-gara hantaman tadi. Tapi bodoh amat. Ini kesempatan Naruto buat nyelamatin diri dari Sasuke!

Sewaktu Naruto coba nenangin jantungnya yang deg-degan, pahanya serasa ada yang _grepe-grepe. _Naruto matung di tempat, apalagi yang _grepe-grepe_ itu mulai deket ke arah selangkangannya. Naruto nyingkirin benda yang nyentuh tubuhnya, tapi benda asing itu balik lagi nyentuh tubuhnya. Sekarang, apa lagi? Oh, Tuhan… kenapa tujuh menit di dalam lemari serasa kayak ribuan tahun? Naruto mulai muak sama nasibnya yang nista ini.

"Sasuke, sumpah, loe rese abis!" dengus Naruto, sebel. Sekarang, doi nggak akan sungkan buat ngehajar Sasuke sampai mati kalau macam-macam lagi.

"Apaan, _Dobe_?" kata Sasuke, ngerasa nggak berdosa.

"Berhenti _grepe-grepe_ gue!" tereak Naruto. Doi nyingkirin benda yang dikiranya itu tangan Sasuke.

"_Grepe_? Gue lagi ngelus kepala gue!" kata Sasuke, bingung.

Bener aja. Sewaktu Naruto sibuk sama 'sesuatu' yang _grepe-grepe_ pahanya, kedengeran ketukan dari arah lemari yang nandain kedua tangan Sasuke lagi nggak nyentuh Naruto. Terus, kalau bukan tangan Sasuke apa dong yang dari tadi _grepe-grepe_ pahanya? _Nah, loh?_

"Hah?! Te—terus ini apa?!" tanya Naruto, mulai takut.

Sasuke cuman ngangkat kedua bahunya, nggak tahu apa-apa.

Pelan-pelan Naruto mulai nyentuh benda yang lagi ngegerayangin pahanya. Bendanya kok… berbulu? Terus lagi empuk-empuk gitu, dan gerak?! Naruto coba remas-remas benda itu sampai kedengeran suara cicitan, kayak boneka bisa bunyi aja! Tahu apa yang gerak-gerak di atas pahanya, Naruto langsung ngeluarin jurus karatenya. Doi ngehempasin tikus yang berani-beraninya nyentuh tubuhnya sampai tikus itu kebentur lemari… dan mati atau pingsan? Mati aja deh! Setelah tikus itu mati, Naruto cepet-cepet ngegeserin tubuh ke arah Sasuke, atau lebih tepatnya sekarang dia duduk di atas paha Sasuke. Bukannya takut sama tikus, tapi sama bangkainya, wajah Naruto pucat pasi. Gila! Diem di dalam lemari sama bangke tikus dan seorang homo, apalagi yang lebih nista buat Naruto? Oh, ada! Diem di lemari sama bangke tikus dan seorang homo yang lagi ngehembusin nafasnya ke tengkuk Naruto. Terus lagi ditambah lebih nista sewaktu si homo meluk pinggangnya, dan nggak jauh beda sama tikus mati itu; tangan Sasuke mulai aktif di atas tubuh Naruto lagi.

"Gue sumpah bakal trauma sama lemari, ha..ha..ha…" Naruto gelengin kepalanya terus ketawa _garing_. Doi megang kerah baju Sasuke, minta Sasuke berhenti buat dia takut. "Loe tahu Sasuke?!" tanya Naruto, tenang abis. Doi deketin bibirnya ke arah lubang telinga Sasuke. "Loe harus tahu kalau GUE TAKUT!" tereak Naruto di deket kuping Sasuke, ngebuat Sasuke nggak bisa denger sesaat.

"Tenang. Tikus itu kayaknya udah mati," jawab Sasuke, _stoic_ parah.

"Bukan tikus. Tapi gue takut sama loe, dan bangke tikus itu yang bisa nyebarin penyakit!" Naruto ngegoyang-goyangin badan Sasuke, stress. "_Please_, loe diem! Gue bisa gila sewaktu keluar dari lemari ini kalau loe terus buat gue takut."

Walau suasana gelap banget, Sasuke bisa ngeimajinasiin wajah Naruto yang deket banget jaraknya. Terus ekspresi Naruto yang panik karena serangan Sasuke dan bangke tikus itu. Sasuke gerakin salah satu tangannya ke arah wajah Naruto. Doi ngelus pipi Naruto lembut. "Naruto," bisik Sasuke, "Gue suka loe," ngaku Sasuke sambil ngelusin punggung jarinya ke wajah Naruto. Sedikitnya, Sasuke ngerasa nggak nyambung sama topik pembicaraan yang lagi dibawa Naruto.

Naruto muterin kedua bola matanya. "Romantis abis, loe!" seru Naruto, bisa-bisanya ada orang yang nyatain cinta di dalam lemari kotor gini. "_Please_ Sasuke, loe harus tahu situasi dan kondisi!"

"Gue serius," kata Sasuke, berusaha yakinin Naruto lagi, walau Naruto udah cukup percaya karena tingkah Sasuke yang lebih dari sekedar gila. "Kalau loe nggak percaya gue bakal buktiin," jari-jari Sasuke yang ada di pipi Naruto mulai turun ke bawah; ngelus leher, dada, perut, sampai selangkangan Naruto. "Loe harus denger setiap kata-kata gue selagi gue _kerja_," Sasuke ngebuka sleting celana Naruto. "Selamat nikmatin, _Dobe_!" baru kali ini kata dobe yang biasanya dilontarin Sasuke kedenger dibuat sensual mungkin sama pemilik suara itu.

Naruto nahan tangan Sasuke. "Jangan macam-macam, _Teme_, gue bener-bener serius bakal ngebunuh loe kalau loe nyentuh gue lebih dari ini!" tangan Naruto yang kuat ngegenggam pergelangan tangan Sasuke. "Loe jangan lupa kalau gue ini cowok yang bisa ngehajar loe kapanpun!" desis Naruto. Kalau orang-orang ngelihat ekspresi Naruto sekarang pasti mereka bakal ngegigil ketakutan. Naruto nggak main-main bakal ngebunuh Sasuke.

Nggak ada takut sama sekali, Sasuke ngegunain satu tangannya yang bebas buat buka sleting celana Naruto. Pemuda Namikaze panik, apalagi waktu Sasuke mulai masukin tangannya ke dalam celana Naruto. Tangan Sasuke ngerayap di celana dalam Naruto sebelum ngeremas kejantanan Naruto yang masih lemas dan kebungkus sama kain. Akibat sesama cowok, Sasuke jadi lebih mudah buat tahu titik-titik sensitif yang bakal dengan mudah ngebangkitin gairah Naruto. Yeah, lihat aja! Dalam waktu cepet kejantanan Naruto udah setengah negang.

"Sa—SASUKE!" tereak Naruto, reflek doi mukul wajah Sasuke.

BUK!

Sedetik Sasuke ngerasa kepalanya kayak ketiban beton sewaktu kepalan tangan Naruto nyentuh pelipisnya; sakit plus pening bisa dirasain Sasuke. Nggak salah Naruto punya sabuk item dari kegiatan ekstrakulikuler karatenya—pukulannya mantap banget. Tapi Sasuke yang memang lebih keras kepala dari Naruto nggak nyerah sampai disitu. Doi juga bisa bela diri, dan dipukul kayak gini udah biasa buat Sasuke soalnya dari kecil Sasuke sering dibanting Itachi yang memang jago banget kalau urusan mukul-memukul.

Tangan Naruto yang sibuk mukul Sasuke ngebuat kedua tangan Sasuke nggak ketahan. Sasuke jadinya punya kesempatan lebih besar buat ngejamah tubuh Naruto. Doi makin agresif ngeremas kejantanan Naruto sewaktu bibirnya mulai nyari wajah Naruto. Walau Sasuke udah bisa ngerasa darah di dalam mulutnya, tapi Sasuke nggak peduli. Malam ini kesempatan buatnya ngejamah tubuh Naruto.

"Naruto…," bisik Sasuke, semakin rendah aja suaranya. "Dari awal ngenal loe, memang gue udah tertarik sama loe," lagi-lagi Sasuke ngomong hal-hal yang menjijikan buat Naruto. Sasuke ngecup dagu Naruto yang udah nggak konsen karena bagian tengah selangkangannya mulai nggak bisa diajak kompromi karena dimainin jari tangan Sasuke. "Waktu gue ngajak loe homo bareng-bareng di kelas, gue bener-bener serius!"

Cewek manapun pasti seneng kalau denger pengakuan Sasuke yang kayak gini, tapi sayangnya Naruto itu cowok. Doi mana suka ditembak sama cowok. Rasanya perut Naruto sekarang aja mau muntah. "Gue nggak tertarik sama kata-kata loe!" Naruto berusaha narik tangan Sasuke dari dalam celananya. "GUE NGGAK MAU PEDULI!" Naruto yang berusaha narik tangan Sasuke malah jadi ngegenggam punggung telapak tangan Sasuke sewaktu Sasuke ngenain titik nikmat di kejantanan Naruto.

"Awalnya gue udah _hopeless_ begitu tahu loe banyak penggemar," Sasuke masih aja ngejelasin. Doi ngegenggam batang kejantanan Naruto dan mulai ngocok bagian privasi Naruto itu. "Tapi sewaktu gosip homo itu sampai ke telinga gue, loe pasti dapat tahu perasaan gue? Gue seneng banget! Harapan gue akhirnya kekabul, walau Nagato yang jadi pasangan loe. Gue sampai yakin dan nekad bakal ngerebut diri loe dari Nagato…," Sasuke makin panjang ngomongnya. "Ya… walaupun sesuka apapun loe sama Nagato, gue bakal tetep rebut loe sampai loe milik gue—selamanya!" Sasuke tertawa psikopat. "Walau gue baru tahu ternyata itu bener-bener gosip, tapi gue keburu ngarep banyak tentang loe," kalau Naruto lihat pandangan tajam Sasuke sekarang pasti Naruto bakal tambah ngeri. "Naruto… gue kasih tahu sesuatu sama loe… Uchiha Sasuke itu nggak suka harapannya cuman jadi imajinasi aja," lanjut Sasuke. "Gue nggak suka kalau cuman bisa berhayal aja."

Suara posesif Sasuke ngebuat Naruto ngeri. Selain orientasinya menyimpang, ternyata Sasuke nggak akan bisa dibantah kalau udah mau sesuatu. Sasuke bakal ngelakuin segala cara buat dapetin Naruto, termasuk ngebuat Naruto mati ketakutan sekalipun. Kata-kata Sasuke yang ngeri ngebuat Naruto makin berusaha buat nyingkirin tangan Sasuke. Tetapi bukannya nyingkirin tangan Sasuke, Naruto malah kayak ikut ngocok kejantanannya sendiri karena posisi kedua tangan Naruto sekarang ada di atas punggung telapak tangan Sasuke. Terus lagi, posisi Naruto yang hadap-hadapan sama Sasuke ngebuat Naruto bisa ngerasain nafas Sasuke yang berat kayak habis maraton.

Cairan _precum_ mulai keluar dari kejantanan Naruto, dan Sasuke senyum sewaktu cairan itu ngenain tangannya. Nggak cukup sampai disitu, salah satu tangan Sasuke mulai ngegerayang bagian belakang tubuh Naruto. Sasuke nyari lubang yang bisa ngebuat Naruto ngerasa sakit banget sekaligus nikmat secara bersamaan. Sasuke ngeremas pipi kenyal Naruto sebelum ngelus belahan pantat Naruto pake jari telunjuknya. Sasuke sedikit nurunin celana plus celana dalam Naruto, mudahin dirinya ngejamah bagian privasi Naruto.

"Loe, gila!" tereak Naruto sewaktu doi sibuk nyingkirin tangan-tangan Sasuke yang nggak bisa diem. "LOE SAKIT, _TEME_!" Naruto coba mundur dan nyingkirin diri dari hadapan Sasuke, tapi Sasuke nahan tubuh Naruto supaya tetep diposisi semula. Lagi-lagi Naruto ngerasa jari-jari Sasuke main di bagian depan dan belakang tubuhnya.

Sasuke ngecup leher Naruto. Waktunya mepet banget, jadi kalau bisa dia ingin ngelakuin _foreaplay_ sekaligus masukin Naruto dalam waktu bersamaan. "Cowok itu nggak akan ada bekasnya kalau dipake," kata Sasuke, brengsek abis. "Jadi, loe nggak usah takut, Nar! Nikmatin aja 3 menit terakhir kita di dalam surga ini," lanjutnya. Doi udah nggak peduli kalau sisa tiga menitnya habis mau gimana, tapi acara puncak belum selesai mau gimana.

Naruto ngejambak rambut Sasuke, terus lagi dorong Sasuke, tapi yang _disiksa_ nggak ngebuat perlawanan Naruto makin mudah. "Gue nggak mau! GUE NGGAK GAY, SASUKE! LOE UDAH TAHU KAN GUE NORMAL!?" Naruto histeris, doi berharap kata-kata terakhir ngebuat Sasuke sadar.

Di leher Naruto, Sasuke senyum. Sakitnya jambakan Naruto berusaha dihilangin Sasuke. "_Simple _kalau. Gue cuman harus buat loe jadi homo, kan?" jawab Sasuke, enteng banget, dan ngebuat Naruto ngeri. "Gue bakal pastiin loe nggak akan bisa nyentuh cewek," janji Sasuke yang tentu aja ngebuat Naruto makin _freaking out._ Sasuke ngecup, ngejilat, nandain leher Naruto supaya nggak ada yang bisa nyentuh Naruto selain Sasuke ke depannya. "Terus loe bakal jadi milik gue dan jadi suami gue seumur hidup," bener-bener imajinasi indah buat Sasuke, tapi fakta yang mengerikan buat Naruto. "Loe bakal hidup seneng di samping gue."

Sejenak Sasuke ngelepas kejantanan Naruto yang udah negang. Sasuke ngebuka kancing celananya sendiri dan ngeluar kejantanannya dari dalam celana bahan itu. Selintas, Naruto dapat ngerasain kejantanan Sasuke yang udah keluar dari _sarangnya_ ngenain pahanya. Ekspresi Naruto yang udah _patetic _makin tambah miris sewaktu tangan Naruto dipegang Sasuke buat nyentuh kejantanan Sasuke. Sekarang, buat muntah atau ngejerit aja Naruto udah nggak bisa. Sasuke bener-bener di luar kendalinya. Kalau mau selamat, Naruto harus pukul kepala Sasuke pake tongkat bisbol!

"Kocok, Nar!" Sasuke lebih kedengeran merintah daripada mohon. "Lebih baik di kondisi gini, kita sama-sama manjain, kan?" katanya, bener-bener seenaknya. Tangan Sasuke mandoin tangan Naruto supaya mulai bekerja di kejantanannya.

Naruto ngeremas kejantanan Sasuke kayak kesetanan. Dia berharap Sasuke mati karena kesakitan, tapi tangan Sasuke udah nyegah lebih dulu niat Naruto yang jelek. Sasuke megang tangan Naruto dengan keras, ngendaliin Naruto. "Loe, brengsek!" seru Naruto. "LOE, BRENGSEK!" Naruto ngegigit pundak Sasuke, tapi yang digigit cuman ngeringis sewaktu darah bisa kerasa dari bagian yang digigit Naruto.

"Oh, jadi loe udah mulai mau nandain gue, nih?" Sasuke senyum setan sewaktu Naruto ngerasa Sasuke _machochist._

Nggak dapat respon negatif dari Sasuke, Naruto berhenti ngegigit pundak Sasuke. Doi nyari wajah Sasuke. Sekarang niatnya mau ngegigit idung mancung Sasuke supaya patah. Tapi bibir Naruto yang gerak-gerak malah ditangkep manis sama bibir Sasuke. Bukan cuman bagian tengah selangkangan Naruto aja yang dapat _service_, tapi bagian dalam mulut Naruto juga. Naruto yang _shock_ karena Sasuke ngegigit bibirnya ngebuka mulutnya, dan jadi kesempatan buat Sasuke masukin lidahnya ke dalam mulut Naruto. Sekarang, Sasuke sibuk mainin lidah Naruto, dan ngejilat lidah Naruto sampai saatnya Naruto ngegigit lidah Sasuke.

Lepas.

Pagutan bibir Sasuke dan Naruto kelepas.

Sasuke ngerasa cairan asin keluar dari lidahnya yang berdarah. Untung aja dia cepet-cepet narik lidahnya, kalau nggak lidahnya bisa putus digigit Naruto. "Loe bener-bener ganas, Nar!" Sasuke makin ngerasa seru sewaktu lawan selemarinya bener-bener susah dikendaliin—nggak kayak _partner_ ranjangnya kebanyakan yang langsung siap aja dijamah Sasuke.

"Mampus, loe!" Naruto ngomong bengis, nyumpahin Sasuke. Doi seneng banget sewaktu tahu lidah Sasuke luka. "LOE MATI AJA SANA!" Naruto yang emosi pingin ngebuat Sasuke ngalamin hal yang lebih dari hanya luka di lidah.

Kata-kata Naruto yang kasar cuman ditanggapi tawa kecil sama Sasuke. Pemuda Uchiha itu konsentrasi lagi sama kejantanan Naruto. Doi ngeremas dua kantung di deket kejantanan Naruto, ngebuat Naruto nyaris memekik _horror._ Tangan-tangan ahli Sasuke yang bisa ngebuat siapapun tereak mohon pingin dimanjain lagi nggak ngaruh sama sekali buat Naruto. Pemuda Namikaze malah makin coba ngeberontak, walau usahanya makin ngebuat energinya habis. Apalagi pasokan udara di dalam lemari udah nipis, tentu ngebuat Naruto dan Sasuke kesenggal-senggal, narik nafas.

Naruto nggak boleh ngebiarin Sasuke. Harga diri Naruto mau dikemanain kalau diginiin aja dia udah nyerah? Naruto natap Sasuke. Dengan intuisinya, Naruto ngaduin keningnya sama kening Sasuke.

BUK!

Kening Sasuke dan Naruto beradu.

"Nggg…," kepala Naruto langsung sakit. Doi ngerasa dunianya muter tujuh keliling, sampai-sampai ketegangan di kejantanannya aja udah nggak dia peduliin. Kepalanya yang sakit ngebuat Naruto lemas. Ngerasa kehilangan pengendalian dirinya, Naruto ngebenamin wajahnya di pundak Sasuke. Doi ngeringis sakit karena ulahnya sendiri. "Sakit gila…," lirih Naruto, ngerasa orang paling bego sedunia. "Ohhhhh," Naruto ngedesah sambil ngegesekin keningnya di pundak Sasuke.

Sasuke yang juga sempet ngerasa sakit juga cuman muterin kedua bola matanya. Rasa ingin dapetin Naruto udah ngalahin rasa sakit di seluruh tubuhnya karena gulat sama Naruto. "Sekarang gue tahu kenapa gue seneng banget manggil loe _dobe_..," cuman komentar nggak penting yang bisa dikeluarin Sasuke. Siapa suruh pake kepala buat ngehajar Sasuke? Naruto sendiri kan sekarang yang sakit.

Selagi Naruto ngeratapin nasib keningnya, Sasuke mulai balik lagi _kerja. _Ibu jarinya nekan lubang kejantanan Naruto. Terus jari-jari lainnya sibuk ngeremas batang Naruto. Sasuke dapet ngerasain kalau kejantanan Naruto berkedut di telapak tangannya; semakin besar dan semakin seneng dijamah sama Uchiha bungsu. Sekarang, tinggal tunggu waktu aja Naruto ngerasa ada di surga. Oh, iya! Ngomong-ngomong tentang surga, Sasuke rasa sebentar lagi pintu lemari bakal dibuka. Akhirnya, doi mutusin buat cepet-cepet ngelaksanain keinginannya sejak lama, Sasuke ngeraba-raba pantat Naruto sampai akhirnya doi nemuin titik kesenangan duniawinya yang ada di tubuh Naruto.

JLEB!

Sasuke masukin tiga jarinya sekaligus ke dalam lubang Naruto.

Mata Naruto ngebelalak lebar banget. Positif. Doi di rape sama Sasuke, orang yang selama ini paling dibencinya. Ngerasa pantat doi ada yang masukin, Naruto ngegeram, ngeberontak, tereak minta ketiga jari Sasuke keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. Tapi yang namanya Uchiha, kalau udah ada maunya, pasti susah buat nggak diladenin. Bukannya ngerasa bersalah atau langsung narik jarinya dari lubang Naruto, Sasuke malah mulai ngegenjot lubang virgin Naruto yang sebentar lagi bakal jadi miliknya.

Naruto mukul-mukul kepala Sasuke, terus dia cobak cekik leher Sasuke sewaktu rival-nya masih aja nggak berhenti ngegegerakin jarinya. Sekarang, Sasuke repot banget; selain harus ngemanjain diri dan Naruto, Sasuke juga harus nahan tangan Naruto yang makin lama makin niat ngebunuh dirinya. "SASUKE! SASUKE! SAKIT! SASUKE, LOE GILA! GUE NGGAK MAU!" tereak Naruto, histeris. Tapi Sasuke udah konsen banget sama lubang Naruto. "SASU—Ahhhh~" Naruto _shock_ sewaktu G-spotnya kesentuh Sasuke. Rasa nikmat nyampur aduk sama rasa jijik dan sakit. "SASUKE, GUE TETEP NGGAK MAU!" Naruto yang memang nggak mau seenak apapun jari Sasuke yang ada di dalam tubuhnya, terus teriak nyoba ngelepas jari Sasuke dari dalem tubuhnya.

Sasuke ngebanamin wajahnya di tengkuk Naruto. Doi udah pusing sekaligus sakit banget dipukulin Naruto. Tapi doi suka kalau harus nempel sama Naruto kayak gini. Sehabis udah ngelaksanain keinginannya sejak lama, mati juga Sasuke nggak apa-apa.

Di bawah sana, dinding lubang Naruto udah mulai ngelumat jari Sasuke. Lubang Naruto nggak sesempit tadi, dan mulai elastis. Ngerasa udah cukup, Sasuke ngelepas jari-jarinya dari dalam lubang Naruto. Doi megang pinggang Naruto. Ini waktunya acara puncak. Sasuke nyiapin kejantanannya buat ada di dalam lubang Naruto.

Posisi Naruto yang udah mulai agak naik, ngejauhin paha Sasuke ngebuat Naruto curiga. Naruto ngerasa Sasuke lagi ngarahin dirinya sama sesuatu. Ngerasa ada yang keras nyentuh bagian pantatnya, Naruto makin histeris. Nggak usah dikasih tahu apa yang negang di belakangnya. Itu pasti barang kepunyaan Sasuke!

JLEB!

Sasuke bener-bener masukin kejantanannya ke dalam tubuh Naruto. Air mata kesakitan sampai keluar dari sudut mata Naruto. Gila! Doi lebih baik dibunuh atau dipukul sama ribuan preman daripada harga dirinya diinjek-injek gini. Sasuke udah ngelecehin dirinya. Naruto yang benci banget sama Sasuke udah nggak mau lihat muka Sasuke. Sekarang, Naruto bukan lagi benci sama Sasuke, tapi benci banget. Doi bakal ngutuk Sasuke sampai seumur hidup!

"Loe, brengsek!" tereak Naruto, dengan suara serak khas Naruto kayak biasanya. Tapi kali ini lebih dalem, soalnya Naruto nyimpen kemarahan yang gede banget. Udah dipastiin, Naruto bakal ngebunuh Sasuke kalau ada alat yang bisa ngehajar Sasuke. "LOE, BENER-BENER, BRENGSEK!" Naruto mukul wajah Sasuke, tapi yang dipukul cuman diem aja. Nggak ada alasan buat Sasuke ngelawan Naruto.

Suara hening sesaat, sampai saatnya Sasuke mulai ngegerakin pinggul Naruto. "Maaf," cuman kata itu yang bisa Sasuke ucapin sewaktu tahu pasti Naruto marah dan kecewa banget sama dia. Tapi mau gimana lagi? Dibaikin Naruto benci dia, diginiin Naruto juga benci dia. Daripada nggak dapet apa-apa, lebih baik Sasuke ngelakuin hal gini supaya dapet untung.

Seharusnya benda yang ada di bagian belakang tubuhnya ngebuat Naruto nikmat, tapi nggak ada sedikit pun kenikmatan sewaktu rasa benci udah menuhin hati Naruto. Di pikiran Naruto hanya ada kalau dia bakal mati dan nahan aib seumur hidup karena pernah di _rape_ sama cowok. Sekarang, hidupnya yang bersih—nggak ada cacad—dinodai sama Sasuke. Naruto nyesel banget setuju buat datang ke pesta ini. Kalau aja Naruto nggak pernah dengerin kata sahabatnya. Kalau aja Naruto nggak pernah punya sahabat. Kalau aja Naruto nggak pernah peduli sama orang…

Dia pasti nggak akan pernah ngalamin hal kayak gini.

"Gue nggak akan pernah maafin loe," janji Naruto, penuh kebencian. Naruto ngeremas tangan Sasuke yang sibuk megang pinggangnya—ngarahin Naruto supaya gerak. "Inget itu. Loe harus bayar mahal karena semua ini, Uchi—

CKLEK!

Pintu lemari kebuka, ngebuat Sasuke berhenti ngegerakin pinggul Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto berhenti ngomong. Mata Sasuke sedikit sakit sewaktu cahaya lampu gudang nyorot ke dalam lemari yang pintunya udah kebuka.

Itachi masang senyuman di wajahnya. "Udah be—

Semua orang yang ada di dalam gudang itu, sekaligus Sasuke dan Naruto terpaku. Nggak disangka hal yang paling mengerikan buat Naruto akhirnya muncul juga. Doi ketangkep ngelakuin adegan gila bareng orang yang paling gila di dunia ini! Naruto yang cuman bisa ngebatu ngalihin perhatiannya ke arah pemuda di samping Itachi. Doi dapat ngelihat wajah Kyuubi yang merah—semerah rambutnya—sewaktu ngelihat posisi Naruto dan Sasuke. Tapi wajah merah Kyuubi bukan karena malu ngelihat adegan porno gini, melainkan kemarahan yang muncak kayak mau nelen Naruto mentah-mentah.

Naruto malingin mukanya. Doi nggak mau ngeliat wajah kakaknya yang kayak kecewa sekaligus marah berat.

Di saat itu, atmosfir di dalam gudang pun turun seratus delapan puluh derajat, dan Itachi cuman bisa natap Kyuubi dengan senyuman _evil_ di bibirnya.

_Memangnya sehebat apa loe?_

_Loe bisa ngelindungi adik loe dari ini semua?_

Batin Itachi, pingin tahu apa yang bakal dilakuin Kyuubi sekarang.

.

.

**Flashback**

_Cerita balik ke beberapa saat sebelum Kyuubi dan Itachi datang ke gudang…_

Sewaktu Itachi masuk ke tempat pesta lagi, suasana pesta jauh lebih ribut dari sebelumnya. Gimana nggak ribut? Laki-laki paling populer dan bisa ngendaliin fans-nya hadir di pesta ini. Dengan diiringi fans-fans panatiknya sejak SMP, Kyuubi ngelangkahin kakinya—masuk ke dalam pesta. Udah kayak biasa, Kisame yang lebih mirip kayak ajudan Kyuubi sejak SD tetep setia berdiri di samping Kyuubi. Sedangkan udah kayak raja aja, Kyuubi dengan wajah _arrogant-nya_ natap ke sekeliling pesta sewaktu para fansnya tereak-terak, manggil namanya, minta diperhatiin.

Beda sama Naruto yang terlahir ramah terus sederhana, walau akhir-akhirnya jadi galak, Kyuubi itu orang paling nyentrik, orang yang paling nggak mau kalah yang pernah Itachi kenal. Semua hal yang ada di dalam diri Kyuubi harus jadi nomor satu, sampai-sampai kalau ada orang yang nyaingin, dengan segala cara Kyuubi pasti ngalahin orang itu. Bukan cuman sikap dia aja yang arrogant, tapi gaya ngomongnya (Kyuubi kadang manggil dirinya ore-sama). Cuman, ada satu orang yang nggak bisa dikalahin Kyuubi. Oh, bukan nggak bisa! Tapi belum. Yeah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Itachi Uchiha? Sebenernya bukan Kyuubi yang kalah sih, tapi index prestasi Kyuubi dan Itachi itu selalu sama. Mereka kalau bersaing nggak pernah beda nilainya, pasti dapet nilai sempurna! Jadi di antara Kyuubi atau Itachi nggak ada yang menang atau kalah. Mereka sama-sama hebat plus sempurna.

Kyuubi yang lagi sibuk nyari tetangga sekaligus adiknya bertatapan sama Itachi. Suasana langsung panas kayak di neraka seketika, padahal mata Itachi dan Kyuubi baru aja beradu pandang. Ternyata hubungan mereka masih buruk dan aura permusuhan mereka masih kerasa walau Kyuubi dan Itachi udah lama nggak ketemu. Memang dari lahir udah ditakdirin jadi musuh kayaknya sampai-sampai Itachi dan Kyuubi nggak pernah nyatu walau cuman _perminisecond._

Itachi senyum jahat. Rasa bosannya ilang seketika sewaktu di depannya muncul pemuda yang dari jam-jam lalu dicari.

Nggak kalah dari Itachi, Kyuubi juga mulai masang pertahanan anti aura mendominasi Itachi.

CKLEK!

Kyuubi ngejentikin jari supaya para fansnya berhenti beryel-yel, dan kontan musik sekaligus suara orang di dalam ruangan itu senyap. Sekarang, semua fokus ke arah Itachi dan Kyuubi. Beberapa dari mereka ngarep bakal ada pertarungan darah lagi kayak SasuNaru. Terus beberapa lagi ada yang ngarep jangan sampai ada perkelahian lagi karena kasihan Sakura dan Sai.

Sakura yang duduk murung di pinggir ruangan natap Kyuubi dan Itachi. Cepet-cepet doi lari ke arah dua pemuda yang sedang bersitegang itu. Sakura ngehampirin Kyuubi, mau ngalihin perhatian Kyuubi. "Kyuubi-nii, selamat da—

Nggak peduli sama Sakura, Kyuubi nyingkirin Sakura dari hadapannya, dan untung aja Sai ada di belakang Sakura, jadinya Sakura nggak sempet jatuh ke belakang. Berbarengan dengan Itachi, Kyuubi jalan saling mendekat. Akhirnya mereka berdua pun saling bertatapan dengan jarak dekat. Kedua mata mereka saling pandang. Sebagian fujoshi di tempat itu ngarep bakal ada adegan pelukan. Sebagian dari pecinta smackdown ngarep Kyuubi bakal narik kerah Itachi, terus ngebanting Itachi ke atas lantai sambil tereak: I AM THE BIG SHOW (catatan: the big show adalah nama pemeran smackdown).

Semua orang mandang Itachi dan Kyuubi giliran. Mereka pun ngerutin dahi mereka sewaktu tubuh Kyuubi dan Itachi bergetar sambil kedengaran 'fufufufu' dari arah bibir mereka berdua. Terus suara 'fufufu' itu perlahan jadi suara yang lebih keras dan mengerikan sampai suara itupun berubah jadi suara nggak jelas. Yeah, mereka tertawa 'HAHAHAHAHAHAHA' sampai-sampai semua orang di dalam ruangan itu sweatdropm dan mikir 'mereka kenapa? Lagi kasmaran? Atau ngelampiasin rasa gila yang terpendam sejak lama?'

Serentak, sama cepetnya dengan muncul suara tawa itu, Itachi dan Kyuubi berhenti ketawa. Kedua pemuda itu _smirk-smirk_ nggak jelas. Kalau aja _smirk_ itu dikasihin sama cewek, pasti cewek itu langsung meleleh. Tapi sayang kedua pemuda itu lagi smirk nantang sekaligus mencemooh, bukan lagi _smirk_ ngegoda. Siapapun dapat liat kalau kelicikan keliatan banget berkilat dari kedua sorot mata kedua pemuda itu.

"Egomu masih saja sebesar pantatmu, Uchiha!" sindir Kyuubi dengan nada sarkastik.

"Gue nggak nyangka loe begitu suka merhatiin pantat gue," Itachi ngejawab, sama tenangnya dengan Kyuubi.

Kyuubi manggut-manggut, ngerti. "Well, tentu aja gue merhatiin pantat itu, apa pernah di tusuk atau nggak?" pertanyaan Kyuubi ngebuat orang di dalam ruangan itu saling pandang, horror. Di antara semua orang di dunia ini cuman Kyuubi aja yang berani ngehina Itachi sampai segininya.

Itachi terkekeh mengerikan. "Tenang. Pantat ini masih utuh dan selalu utuh. Gue malah khawatir sama bokong loe," Itachi lebih ngedeket ke arah Kyuubi. Doi bisa ngelihat wajahnya terpantul di bola mata merah kehijauan milik Kyuubi. "Posisi cowok cantik bukannya lebih sering ngalamin pelecehan?" tanpa segan-segan Itachi ngeremas pantat Kyuubi.

Ekspresi Kyuubi tetep tenang, walau orang-orang di sekitarnya mulai ngeri ngelihat pantat Kyuubi yang digerayang Itachi. Nggak pake mundur sama sekali Kyuubi malah ngebales Itachi. Doi ngeremas pantat Itachi dan aura di dalam ruangan itu makin nggak enak. Walau adegan yang disuguhin Itachi dan Kyuubi seharusnya intim, tapi nggak bagi penontonnya. Mereka dapet lihat, kalau Kyuubi dan Itachi bukan maksud ngeremas tapi ngelukain pantat. Mereka saling hajar pantat itu!

Bibir Itachi ngedeket ke arah wajah Kyuubi. "Bulet," katanya ngasih nilai pantat Kyuubi.

"Kotak," jawab Kyuubi, nggak tahu dia ngasih nilai apa Itachi.

"jajar genjang," Itachi nggak mau kalah, mulai nggak tahu ngomongin apa.

"Prisma segitiga trapesium," Kyuubi ngedesis sewaktu kuku Itachi terasa nusuk pantatnya, ngelewatin celana bahan sekaligus celana dalam.

"Kerucut," Itachi ngegertakin giginya sewaktu Kyuubi ngebalas serangan kuku Itachi.

"Balok berta—

"A—no…," tiba-tiba Nagato berdiri di tengah-tengah Kyuubi dan Itachi. "Gue tahu kalian suka banget diremas pantatnya, tapi Itachi-senpai, ini sudah lebih dari tujuh menit," kata Nagato, ngingetin Itachi.

Kyuubi mau ngehajar Nagato karena ngomong sembarangan, tapi ekspresi Itachi ngebuat Kyuubi curiga kalau ada masalah di tempat ini selama doi belum datang.

_Tu—tujuh menit?!_

Itachi hampir lupa kalau doi ngurung Sasuke dan Naruto di lemari. Lupa sama Kyuubi, Itachi cepet-cepet pergi ke arah gudang, dan begitu juga orang yang dari tadi penasaran sama nasib Naruto dan Sasuke.

Kyuubi yang baru datang nggak ngerti apa-apa. Doi natap Nagato. "Ada apa?" tanya Kyuubi. Firasatnya nggak enak, apalagi Naruto nggak ada di TKP. Bahkan untuk pertama kalinya, Itachi sampai ninggalin pertarungan di antara mereka.

"Ikut aja!" perintah Nagato, dan Kyuubi pun untuk pertama kalinya mau disuruh orang. "Nanti gue jelasin semuanya sama loe," kata Nagato sembari jalan di samping Kyuubi, menuju gudang.

Akhirnya, semua orang yang _kepo _kumpul di dalam gudang. Mereka berdesak-desakan, pingin lihat nasib Naruto dan Sasuke. Itachi yang megang kunci ngeluarin kunci dari saku celananya. Doi yang berdiri di samping Kyuubi masukin kunci itu ke lubang kunci lemari. Itachi ngebuka lemari, siap-siap ngangkat mayat adiknya dan adik Kyuubi.

Itachi masang senyuman di wajahnya. "Udah be—

Suara Itachi tercekik di tenggorokan sewaktu ngelihat posisi adiknya yang lagi masukin Naruto. Orang-orang yang seruangan itupun langsung natap _horror_ ke dalam lemari. Bahkan Nagato langsung ngerasa pusing, ketika beberapa orang di dalam ruangan itu mulai bisik-bisik histeris. Mata Itachi natap Kyuubi yang masih belum percaya sama penglihatannya. Itachi dapet ngeliat kalau Kyuubi _shock_ sama posisi adiknya dan Sasuke.

Ekspresi _shock _Itachi cepet-cepet disembunyiin. Ini kesempatan buat Itachi supaya nambah rasa kesel Kyuubi. Doi masang ekspresi _evil_, seolah-olah jadi tersangka. Doi ngedeketin bibirnya ke arah Kyuubi. "Seneng dengan apa yang loe lihat, _Kyuubi-sama_?" sindir Itachi, dan baru ini Itachi ngelihat Kyuubi semarah ini. "Loe, kakak gagal yang nggak bisa ngelindungin adik loe buat kedua kalinya."

Itachi natap kepalan tangan Kyuubi yang memucat, pingin banget ngebunuh siapapun orang di deketnya.

_**tubikontinud~~~~~**_


End file.
